


Got it Bad

by abbseok



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is annoying, Bickering, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Dating, Fluff, Getting Together, Going out, Implied Sexual Content, Lots of blushing, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Sakusa and Komori best friends, Sakusa is Embarrassed, Sharing a Bed, Slight pining, So Is Atsumu, Tags will be updated, atsumu is a dumbass, date, figuring out feelings, sex jokes but no sex, training camp arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbseok/pseuds/abbseok
Summary: “You’ve got it bad for me don’t you, Sakusa?”“Well whatever it is, you’ve got it worse.”———
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 41
Kudos: 264





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :) leave comments if you do! Also I didn’t really proof read that hard, so please ignore little mistakes that may be scattered within the work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this sakuatsu fic that I have decided to write. As of now I don't know how many chapters it will be or exactly how the story will completely lay out, but I am still writing away and wanting to have lots of fun with it!! Please enjoy, and if you do pls don't be afraid to leave kudos, comments, or share the work! all of those things mean a lot :)
> 
> p.s. Im going to say this a lot but I only ever write passed midnight when I am half asleep and shuffling through many ideas, and by the time Im done writing it all out I have little energy left to proof read or fix spelling and grammar errors produced from the fatigue, and I get just too excited to upload the work immediately. So excuse the mistakes please!!! maybe if I get bored I'll go back and fix the errors, who knows? but for now, no. thank u !! :)

He’s drifting somewhere in between sleep and awake when he feels like he hears the soft click of his hotel room door. The heat under the comforters begs Sakusa not to move to see what the sound came from, his tired legs happily relaxed in such an environment. Though he allows his eyes to crack open and his head tilts to the right to check for his friend. Yet there Komori is, sleeping on the other bed in the hotel room, no sign of movement. 

_I could’ve sworn I heard the door open, but he is sleeping so who-_

Sakusa’s thoughts are interrupted when he feels the bed sink to his left with the soft noise of the sheets shifting beneath the new mass. His tired state has him mostly scared, feeling stiff and unable to react properly. But then a familiar scent fills his nose, his head finally turning to reveal,

“Atsumu?” he whispers. 

The blonde boy smirks at Sakusa, resting his head on his hand. Sakusa’s hands are trapped where he had comfortably burrito rolled himself in his blanket, leaving him only able to give Atsumu an eye roll in return. If the circumstances were different, he probably would’ve pushed him off the bed. 

“ _Why_ are you here?” Sakusa turns to check the clock, “it’s 12:34 in the morning, and you’re getting all your germs all over my sheets.” Sakusa pulls himself up into a sitting position, a small boiling of anger forming in his gut. 

“I was bored I guess,” Atsumu shrugs, but Sakusa can see the mischief in his eyes. 

He continues, “I was just hoping we could, like, hangout you know?” Sakusa stares at him with no readable expression. He’s simply thinking about Atsumu’s actual intentions and the ridiculous action he has taken. 

It’s already halfway through the Japan youth training camp, meaning Sakusa is sore and in need of some good rest. Atsumu should feel the same too, but here he is wanting to ‘hangout’ at nearly one in the morning. He squints his eyes at Atsumu’s fake ‘I’m innocent’ smile plastered across his stupid face, puffing a long breath out of his nose before speaking. 

Sakusa crosses his arms saying, “I’m not gonna have sex with you, Miya.” 

Atsumu loses his evil grin and puts his hands up in the air defensively. “I’m not asking for that, seriously,” Sakusa looks at him with doubt, but he continues, “I just can’t sleep, so, hangout with me?” Sakusa desperately wants to say no. But he knows Atsumu takes an annoyingly long time to get rid of, and he can hear Komori’s rustling at the sound of their voices. Well he’s up anyways. 

He sighs, making sure to specifically give a condescending look to Atsumu. He feels the need to let him know that it’s a privilege to be getting Sakusa time. “Fine.”

Atsumu’s mouth springs open in temporary shock, finishing off with another mischievous smirk, yet Sakusa can see the slight glimmer and joy that show through his eyes. They both quietly get off of the bed, remembering the other sleeper in the room. 

“How did you get in here anyways?” Sakusa asks as they leave his hotel room. 

“Swiped a master key off of a room keeper, felt kinda bad but you know, I doubt you would open the door if I knocked.” Sakusa nearly lets out a chuckle. 

“Well you got that right.”

Atsumu suggests grabbing some snacks from a hall vending machine before heading up to his room, which he has had the privilege of not having to share with anyone else. Sakusa still really enjoys his close friend Komori, but his need to have his own controlled spaces is sometimes too overpowering. 

He wants it organized his way, he expects his own level of cleanliness, and there is probably nothing he hates more than sharing a bathroom with someone. Especially with other teenage boys. He shivers every time he sees hairs in the shower or on toilet seats, same thing when there are splotches of water left around the sink. 

Sakusa listens to Atsumu ramble about stupid things while they make the trip back to Atsumu’s hotel room. He’s always got some dumb shit to say about anything, and Sakusa fails to understand why he has to be the recipient of such nonsense. He doesn’t understand why they even have a friendship in the first place. They don’t go to the same school, only annoy each other, share limited interests, and are only around each other at volleyball related events like this training camp or at nationals. But regardless, they always end up spending a lot of time together. 

It surprises Sakusa that he’s even out here right now instead of sleeping. It almost makes him feel a little sick, that a part of him was maybe ok with, by choice, being in the vicinity of Miya Atsumu for an extended period of time. Though at least they’re standing a few feet apart, Sakusa thinks. His skin crawls a little bit when he thinks about the closeness that they’ve shared, but maybe not necessarily in a bad way as he likes to think. 

Like he thought, he really doesn’t get why they spend so much time together, but they do. And within that time, there is always too much of it spent being too physical with each other. In the making-out and fooling around sense. Sakusa’s face holds a cringing nose scrunch as he thinks of such events. He stares at Atsumu’s back and butt, with the same face, as he walks behind him. He internally scolds himself in realization that he’s actually touched his behind, even if not necessarily always on the skin, still _far_ too close to Atsumu than he thinks he should be. 

They stop walking and Atsumu pulls out his key card to open his door. Though he catches a glimpse at the awful look spread across Sakusa’s face, quickly looking away in awkward confusion. Sakusa hardly notices, his brain too busy repeating ‘Why? Why him?’ Over and over again. 

The door opens and they take a few steps in, Sakusa hums in surprise at the fact that the hotel room floor is clear. No bunches of wrappers, dirty clothes, or astray pillows. Everything is in the trash or neatly packed away. So uncharacteristic of Atsumu. 

“So you cleaned up for me huh, dipshit?”

Atsumu laughs while pulling out his wallet and phone to set them on a nearby table. Sakusa smooths the sheets before seating himself up against the headrest of the bed. Atsumu follows suit, but making sure to grab their snacks and the tv remote before sitting down. 

“What do you wanna watch?” Atsumu asks, turning the tv on. 

“Don’t care. As long as it’s not something stupid.” Sakusa eyes the bag of cookies next to him. He knows he doesn’t need that kinda sugar when he’s at a training camp like this, but then again he really should just be back in his room sleeping. Atsumu settles on the HGTV channel. Hotel tv’s only have so many options and given Sakusa’s unchanging face, apparently it’s not something that counts as stupid. 

“Can’t believe I actually got you to come hangout with me.” 

“Me too actually.” Sakusa replies, giving in to his temptation and opening the bag of cookies. 

Sakusa too is surprised that apparently, Atsumu just wants to hangout. Just sit with Sakusa, probably one of the least fun people to just sit and do nothing with, and just hangout. No making out, no bickering, no playing actual volleyball. Just sitting like actual friends, boyfriends possibly. Nope, Sakusa shakes that thought out if his head. 

He feels like Atsumu is a little awkward today. Normally he’s not afraid to bicker or annoy the living crap out of the people around him. Sakusa can’t say he doesn’t enjoy the peace, but it’s definitely off. As they settle into the show, snacking on cookies and chips, their shoulders slowly fall to the center of the mattress until they touch, somehow much closer to each other from when they initially sat down. 

“So what do you think of the first years at the training camp this year?” Atsumu asks, Sakusa rolls his eyes at his attempt to make small talk but he can’t blame him. 

“Annoyingly good, I suppose. Kinda like you.”

“I think that’s more of a compliment than you intended it to be.” Sakusa rolls his eyes again, but more lightheartedly as a smile smile forms at the corner of his mouth. 

He internally blames it on his exhaustion, but he can’t stop thinking about the fact that he’s just sitting next to Atsumu in close proximity, and their shoulders are touching. And he doesn’t even care to do anything about it. 

But what he chooses to fully ignore is how it seems as if Atsumu is periodically shifting himself closer to Sakusa. Minute by minute and millimeter by millimeter. Eventually it’s not just their shoulders, but their hips and ankles too. Though their thighs were touching from the start, blame volleyball for those monster sized things. 

Atsumu finishes his bag of chips, and casually lets his hand fall to just barely rest on Sakusa’s right thigh. All of which Sakusa is annoyingly and strangely hyper aware of. 

_This horny fucker._

Though he doesn’t move the hand, he asks, “You sure you didn’t just invite me to come fool around?” 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Atsumu returns his hand to his own lap, “I’m seriously just bored. Though if you were up for it I wouldn’t be opposed.” This time Atsumu exaggeratedly places his entire hand on Sakusa’s thigh, immediately falling into his default mode of ‘annoy others and make them slightly uncomfortable, but also maybe turned on’. 

Sakusa jokingly feeds into the touch, placing his own hand on Atsumu’s and running his fingers over his knuckles. And just as Atsumu thinks Sakusa might be considering it, Sakusa pinches the back of his hand in the most painful way possible and tells Atsumu to shove it. 

Atsumu’s crying wail brings joy to his heart, and a small smirk to his face. 

“So mean, Sakusa,” he pouts, rubbing the back of his hand. Atsumu repositions himself next to Sakusa, telling him he’ll leave the idea of such activity off of the table. For now. 

“But, Sakusa, you cannot complain. I don’t think you realize how sexy you are when you’re playing volleyball,” Atsumu shrugs. Sakusa responds with a pillow to the face, “you’re so gross.”

“I can’t help it, Sakusa, you just look too good, even when you’re drenched in sweat,” he waves his hands in the air, “well actually everyone knows that tends to just make people hotter.” Sakusa uses his hands to push Atsumu over to the side, initiating a sequence of play fighting.

Sakusa can’t help it either, contrary to literally the rest of his personality, compliments tend to make his pale cheeks full with red and he can’t make direct eye contact. That’s just a side affect of him being a generally introverted person. Though as he finds his hands on Atsumu’s back trying to push his face into the mattress,

“W-well you’re not bad yourself, Miya,” Sakusa struggles out. His own mouth is distorted in way that reads pure embarrassment. He can’t tell if his heart is beating because of Atsumu or the fact that he just said something intensely embarrassing. Well in both cases it’s Atsumu’s fault and it’s the best option to blame it on him. Sakusa’s hands slowly release as Atsumu pushes himself back up to a seated position to face Sakusa. 

Yet now it’s Atsumu’s turn to blush, his own mouth hung open in a crooked way. When Sakusa looks at him, he sees Atsumu’s wide eyes, that crooked smile, and the cesspool of blood currently resting in the apples of his cheeks, all coming to form the most dumbfounded expression that he has ever seen. Sakusa awkwardly gulps, asking, “why are you looking at me like that?” 

The red of his cheeks does not go away, and he can feel his arms slowly coming up to cover himself, the tingle of embarrassment running full force throughout his body. 

Atsumu takes a second to find his words, his hands moving around before his mouth does. He eventually stutters out, “Y-you’re blushing! Look at how red your face I-“

“Yours is redder!” Sakusa interrupts. 

“But yours is red in the first place! And why?” Sakusa covers his face in embarrassment because he knows what Atsumu is going to say. Atsumu gets up on his kneels to crawl over to the Sakusa who had scooted himself to the other side of the bed. 

“Because I complimented you. And now you’re _blushing_. And then-,”

“Please stop,”

“-you complimented me.” Sakusa loudly groans and Atsumu giggles at his reaction. Sakusa still has his hands covering his eyes, both of their cheeks still rosy as ever. Atsumu never misses an opportunity to take advantage of others embarrassment. While Sakusa isn’t looking, due to the embarrassment of it all, he sits himself on Sakusa’s thighs and puts his hands on the headboard on either side of Sakusa’s head. 

Sakusa peeks through his fingers, seeing an expression on Atsumu that tells him he’s about to say something incredibly stupid. 

“Sakusa Kiyoomi,” he starts, “you are the hottest man to walk the earth. _Please_ fuck me.” Sakusa scoffs, pushing Atsumu off of him as he laughs at the fact that his face managed to get even redder. 

“You’re so stupid, Atsumu!” Is his only rebuttle as he climbs under the sheets of Atsumu’s bed. “Ok! We are done hanging out now! I’m going to sleep now, bye!” He plops his head face down on the pillow and his hands whip the covers over him fast enough to set a world record. 

“Okay okay I’m sorry, Sakusa. I just wanted to mess with you- wait what? You’re gonna sleep here in my bed? With me?”

“I’m too tired to walk back to my room. Too many floors apart.” 

_Right. Excuses excuses...._

Atsumu thinks. Though he’s pissed Sakusa off enough for tonight. He turns to flip the lamp off next to his bed, and he himself climbs under the covers after setting an alarm, getting nice and comfortable. 

Even though he was making fun of Sakusa for getting all blushy, he can’t say he was any better. That’s probably the best compliment he’s ever heard from Sakusa, and paired with the embarrassed stutter and flushed face? He had never seen such rare sight. But he’d pay good money to see it again. 

Even thinking about it now has his own chest feeling a bit fuzzy, fuzzy enough to be overly confident. 

“Sakusa,” Atsumu starts, just trying to get his attention. 

“What?” 

“Can I....,” his throat suddenly runs a little dry, “cuddle you?” Atsumu’s heartbeat runs through his ears, almost wishing he really didn’t just say something like that. Sakusa turns to face Atsumu, seemingly looking to see if hes joking or not. But after his quick analysis, he flips back over and simply responds with, “Whatever.”

At such a question, Sakusa’s heart started beating rapidly. He can’t believe himself and the fact that he really doesn’t hate the thought of that happening. And the fact that it’s been asked and is about to happen makes him excited. All of which is so uncharacteristic of himself. He cringes in his head, but the feelings feel warm in his heart. 

Atsumu takes his response as a yes, shifting behind Sakusa and wrapping his arms around him. He can feel Sakusa’s rapid heart beat in his chest, but he can probably feel Atsumu’s own heart beating the same way. 

“You got it bad for me don’t you, Sakusa?”

Sakusa scoffs again, relaxing into Atsumu’s hold. 

“Well whatever it is, you’ve got it worse.”

Atsumu takes in the clean scent of Sakusa’s hair, and the warmth that flows off of his body. He smiles to himself, content with where his night of boredom has gotten him. Unbeknownst to him though, Sakusa’s smiling too. 

Atsumu lets out another soft chuckle, responding with, “Yeah, you’re probably right.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue to enjoy :)

Sakusa chooses to promptly avoid Atsumu the next day. He had woken up about twenty minutes prior to the alarm that was set, simply because he was absolutely sweltering in heat. Atsumu had curled himself up in a ball pushing into Sakusa, and Sakusa’s roasting brain decides that the boy currently drooling all over his own face must be a furnace in disguise. 

He checks the clock, hoping there is a good amount of time to get back to his room and get rid of the smell of Atsumu before he heads to breakfast with Komori. He doesn’t even worry about waking Atsumu as he quickly hops out of bed and grabs his phone. He slips on his shoes and ignores the starting of his name he hears as he closes the door. 

His heart pounds as he power walks towards the elevator. He can’t believe himself, he didn’t even brush his teeth before he went to sleep. But what’s even harder to believe is the fact that he felt relieved to wake up next to the likes of Astumu! His soft sleeping face, even covered in drool, looked almost _cute_. The ‘almost’ is important. Sakusa doesn’t like drool. Especially from mouths that haven’t been flossed probably ever. 

When he gets to his door he realizes he doesn’t have a key and hopes that Komori is awake. After a few knocks he lets out a breath of relief when he hears footsteps coming near the door. And when it opens, his friend has a real nasty grin all over his face. 

Sakusa’s neutral but intimidating glare has no affect on his longtime friend, and so Komori has no second thought or regret when he speaks.

“So how was ‘hanging out’,” he says with his hand making air quotes, “with Miya?” He follows with a chuckle. 

Sakusa groans, walks over and falls back on his bed, covering his hands with his eyes. Sakusa can feel the bed shift as Komori takes a seat next to him. 

“He was that bad, huh?” Then Komori gasps, his hands coming to cover his mouth, “no, it wasn’t you was it, Sakusa? Don’t tell me it was you!” 

“Shut up,” he groans again, “nothing like any of that went down at all.” His hands start to massage his head, the same embarrassment from last night filling his brain. 

Komori’s hands relax, “oh,” he drops. “Well did you want something to happen? Why are you like this right now?”

“No, just,” Sakusa takes a deep breath. He waits on creating a response. His brain is still deciphering his own previous actions. Firstly, he agreed to go out of his way to spend domestic, non-physical time with Atsumu. And then the blushed and got all embarrassed and stuttery when Atsumu called him sexy. Thirdly, Atsumu asked to cuddle and Sakusa just _let him do it_. And then when he did it, Sakusa’s heart acted like it was trying to send signals to space. 

“I think I just,” Sakusa takes one more big deep breath, his hands seemingly trying to rub the memories out of his brain. 

“I think... I have a problem. And it’s disgusting.”

Komori only laughs at him, calling Sakusa a dumbass. Once again, all Sakusa can think is, ‘Why him? Why him?’, which then prompts him to think about Atsumu, and then remembers last night when Atsumu was straddling him just to make him embarrassed, and then he just thinks about Atsumu again and the fact that he is legitimately hot, and he goes to a school where he is ravaged over for such reasons, and Atsumu likes _him._

__

Why does he have to like me?

__

_Why do I have to like him back? What is this karma?_

“How did you do it, Sakusa? How do you go and fall for an idiot like him?” Sakusa sits up on the bed, and Komori helps out his troubled friend by getting into Sakusa’s suitcase and grabbing him clothes to wear for today. The poor guy is going through a lot. 

“You know what? I blame you, Komori. Remember when Atsumu and I first got together like this?”

Komori shrugs and throws Sakusa a shirt. 

“It’s because him and I just happened to be near each other, and you left me to go talk to someone from another school. And guess what?”

“What?” Komori responds through a laugh. 

“That Atsumu, he’s a snakey bastard! All of the sudden we were sitting somewhere else where there were no people, and before I know it he was on my lap! And this wouldn’t have happened if yo-“

“Yeah yeah, blame me all you want, but regardless, you have the hooty-hoots for Mr. Hot Shot Miya Atsumu!” Sakusa sighs and Komori laughs again. Sakusa can be really private about some aspects of his life, leaving all of that separate from his friends, but if having it bad for Miya Atsumu is Karma from his unknown life, Komori thinks he’d rather not know what Sakusa gets up to. 

“Well get dressed, crabby pants.” Sakusa huffs, grabs his clothes, and heads off into the bathroom. Despite the teasing and laughing at this unfortunate situation, Komori cannot ignore the slight glimmer in Sakusa’s eyes of the faint trace of rose on the skin of his cheeks, and his fault or not, he is still quite happy for his close friend. 

Meanwhile, Atsumu had his own quarrels on the subject. After Sakusa’s swift exit, Atsumu decided to just get out of bed and get ready, but FaceTimed someone while he did so. 

“What’s up, ugly.” He hears after the answer noise on his phone. 

“Surprised to see you’re awake, Osamu. And if I’m ugly then you’re ugly too!” Atsumu sticks his tongue out at the camera. 

“Well what do you want?” Osamu asks. 

Atsumu fills him in on the progression of events from the previous night, up until Sakusa’s exit just a few minutes prior. 

“Ew, Sakusa let you cuddle him? Did you slip something into his food?”

“Come on, Osamu. I’m being serious,” Atsumu pouts. Osamu sighs and nods, readjusting himself from his laying position. He can see Atsumu frequently running his fingers through his hair, which is probably Atsumu’s number one tell. 

“Ok, listen. Sakusa is probably just embarrassed about last night and that’s all. And he knows the second you wake up that you’re just gonna start being annoying again right?”

Atsumu crosses his arms and doesn’t respond. 

“Right?” Osamu reiterates, using a much for ur and direct voice. 

“Fine. Right.” Atsumu concedes. He does realize that he probably had fifty different annoying phrases equipped to use in the perfect moment before Sakusa left. Each one perfectly tailored to earn a smack, pinch, push, or maybe even catch another glimpse of Sakusa’s face when he gets embarrassed. 

“So that’s all then. There’s nothing to worry about. Just stop trying to push his buttons all the time or he’s gonna avoid you for real.”

“Yeah yeah, I know it.” 

Their sibling banter continues for a few more minutes, ending in Atsumu hastily ending the call after Osamu made another hurtful jab at his personality. 

Though as Atsumu heads towards the breakfast area, his own embarrassment floods his thinking. Why did he have to say those things to Sakusa? Atsumu can get away with saying a lot of embarrassing things, but that’s only because no matter what people are under the impression that he’s just messing around as he always does. But Sakusa’s reaction meant he knew that Atsumu was being entirely serious and it was all too vulnerable for the both of them. 

But vulnerability is all there is when it comes to liking people. And complimenting them. And all of that other mushy gushy nasty stuff. Regardless, it’s not his forté. The same goes for Sakusa, if not at least ten fold the experience of Atsumu. Everyone knows how reserved Sakusa is. People avoid Atsumu by choice, but Sakusa has his select few and that is all at his choice. 

He doesn’t like crowds, he doesn’t like parties, he doesn’t like bugs, he doesnt like germs, and he likes his control. He controls who is in his life, he controls his schedule and his activity, and he likes to be in control of what goes on in his head. This becomes hard, annoyingly hard, when he starts liking people. And it is so so rare for Sakusa. He can’t remember the last time he felt such a way about anyone. 

Even if his personality is much different, Atsumu is reserved in the same way. In some ways, it’s unexpected, Atsumu is a jock, he’s known for being either really great—at volleyball mostly—or really shitty. But he is known well, and by everyone. So he can’t escape the people, and he can’t escape the girls. It’d be a lie to say that Atsumu hasn’t liked at least a handful of people, but considering his position, people would figure the number to be higher. 

But he really isn’t interested in the people who are interested in him, unless their name is Sakusa Kiyoomi. Atsumu has always, always, had a thing for him. Even back when they were in middle school, seeing Sakusa as a top middle school volleyball player along with himself and thinking he was cute. But he’s grown from his scrawny little kid body that Atsumu used to know, and is now almost 6 foot 4, with structure in all of his features, and muscles rippling around the seams of everything he wears that’s even moderately tight. 

And from that sight alone, seeing Sakusa grow so quickly from the end of middle school to their first year of high school, Atsumu had many words other than ‘cute’ to describe him. And from that moment that he approached Sakusa when he was left alone by his friend, and somehow managed to convince him to go ‘somewhere more private’, Atsumu knew he was in for it. 

Sakusa can’t say he ever had his eyes on Atsumu before that one day. Like everyone knew him to be, he truly was reserved, he focused on himself and was really just looking to get out of most large social situations. But even if he didn’t already have those barely there feelings at the start, he can’t even remember how he was so easily seduced. 

He thinks Atsumu is so pretty. His face alone, that is. He’s got soft hair and soft features. His body is anything you’d expect for an athlete of his level. But Sakusa can’t get over his confidence, and just the aura about him. Just as he was compelled the previous night to be around Atsumu, didn’t have it in him to say no to him smile, it was the same feeling the first time they hooked up. 

He doesn’t actually remember how things really went down, but he can always remember the saunter that Atsumu had walking over. And he can’t get out of his head the look in his eyes like he knows you’re under his spell. Sakusa hates that the most, but probably because it is what drives him to Atsumu in the first place.

Many people must fall victim to Atsumu’s saunter, or smirk, or whatever tools he uses to leech on to his prey. At least Sakusa hopes he’s not the only one. Because if so, he thinks he’s taken the largest L in the history of humankind. Then again, Sakusa remembers the ridiculous popularity that Atsumu seems to hold. Sure, his school his huge, and sure Atsumu would be popular no matter where he went. But the fact that he’s almost idolized I’m almost a celebrity type of way by people that are around Atsumu 5 days out of the week, is beyond Sakusa. 

Yet still, he understands that when they’re looking from the distance that they are—get to close and he’ll probably make fun of you—all they’re getting is the sweet intake of his long, golden body. Regardless of what he’d like to be true, Sakusa can sympathize. Put your eyes on it and you probably won’t really be able to look away. 

“Look who’s here, Sakusa.” Sakusa lifts his head up from his plate, and watches Atsumu enter the dining hall. 

“Speak of the devil,” he mutters, still staring at Atsumu and simply hoping he doesn’t look at him to see him doing so. 

Komori furrows his eyebrows in confusion, “literally nobody was talking about him though?” Sakusa brushes off that comment, and turns his attention back to the group he is sitting eith. He won’t admit to thinking about Atsumu for an extended period of time for non-volleyball related reasons. A few moments later he hears a clink of a plate next to him on the right, and a hot breath brush past his ear. 

“Finally stopped staring at me, huh?” Atsumu plops his but down next to Sakusa, sitting almost too close. 

“Well a poor and helpless victim like myself would probably want to keep an eye out for their attacker, right?”

“Haha, so funny. Got me there, Sakusa.” Sakusa takes another bite of his scrambled eggs, choking down the rest of his mediocre food. 

Komori turns his head to find Sakusa distracted again, but now Atsumu’s here, giving him ample reason to leave Sakusa to fend for himself. He taps his shoulder with a wave for a quick goodbye and throws Sakusa a wink before darting off. Sakusa groans, unhappy—but not actually—to be left alone with Atsumu again. 

“So, Sakusa,” He says with a pause, “where we’d you so quick off to this morning?”

The slight panic of waking up in such a state and environment is still resting in his heart, and it probably will only go away when his heart stops beating like it is, which probably won’t be until Atsumu leaves either. 

“Funny you should ask, I was trying to get anywhere that hadn’t been spoiled by the stench of you.”

Atsumu giggles, Sakusa’s heart stops due to such events, and then starts himself on his own breakfast. 

_Right! I was gonna avoid him._

Sakusa suddenly remembers what he had told himself. Though he’s already failing, and once again, that aura of his make Sakusa want to stay, even if he wants nothing more than to leave. But he manages to quickly break up and out of his spell, saying,

“I finished before so, I’m gonna head into the main gym.”

“See ya there, Sakusa.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the latest installment of this mediocre fic, I’m actually starting to kind of enjoy what I’m writing because I’m getting more ideas so the quality of this fic looks like it will improve!!!!! Yay!!!! Isn’t it great when things are actually somewhat good!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Once again, I don’t really proof read that hard, so please excuse minor mistakes, but if you see some you are free to lmk and I will fix them promptly.
> 
> Lastly, if you’re enjoying, lmk! Kudos, comments, sharing w/ your friends, it all means a lot and I really appreciate all of you that have read this fic thus far bc it’s way more successful than I expected! Thank u all, and read along!

Avoidance is never the answer. Sakusa knows this to be true. And on his way from the cafeteria, he reminds himself of Atsumu’s nature. Atsumu is fire. A fire that likes water, yet will still explode when it gets gasoline. He likes the water, because someone bringing the water reassures him that he’s being too rambunctious and annoying, and that’s the way Atsumu wants it to be. Give him gasoline and he’ll do as fire does in such situations. But Sakusa senses an anomaly within this fire analogy. 

And that is, to bring Atsumu fire. He knows the sensitivity and desperation that lives within Atsumu. Pluck at it, make him think and analyze, maybe make him embarrassed or excited, and that fire will start to shrink. That’s where Sakusa and Atsumu are different in their personalities. Anyone has the capacity to feel any sort of way, but Sakusa isn’t someone who craves the affection of others, or their laughs, and despises when all eyes are on him. But poke Atsumu’s big large buttons, and he gets _needy._

Sakusa already knows he is in trouble. He did it to himself the previous night, admitting fondness for Atsumu. Now he is in, and there is no getting out. So, his choice is to fight fire with fire. Atsumu thinks he is in control. Sakusa knows that when Atsumu comes into this gym, he will try giving Sakusa looks, leave longer touches after group huddles, and drop comments here and there. But if Sakusa does it first, he will win. 

_The game starts now,_

Sakusa thinks when Atsumu walks into the gym. They’re called over by the coaches for their initial meeting and explain action of morning drills and teams for play. Atsumu, with that smug look on his face, moves to sit directly next to Sakusa. Obviously Atsumu can’t see it due to Sakusa’s emotionless face, but Sakusa’s insides are smirking one hundred times harder. 

Sakusa slightly, so slightly, shifts in his seated position so that their shoulders and knees slowly fall together, while all the same making it seem completely obvious. All for the goal of making Atsumu think. Sakusa can almost feel the slight hesitation, and then the presence of eyes landing on his face, signaling that Atsumu is checking. Checking to see if it was accidental, on purpose, or if Sakusa had really moved at all. But unlucky for him, the poker face of Sakusa is second to none. 

_First win._

And it is such, as Atsumu asks himself if Sakusa, someone adverse to flirting and all sorts of showing affection—especially not in public—or most forms of avoidable contact, really just moved into Atsumu’s personal space. 

And that’s one big button push, simply because of how Sakusa is. Sakusa dislikes closeness, dislikes vulnerability, and doesn’t want people to be able to read him and how he feels. Visible emotions are the gates to what people think. Which is why blushing is a no-no, smiles and laughs are a minimum, and there will not be hugging or touching, aside from the fact that other people can be horribly disgusting and he can’t trust that they’re properly washing themselves. 

So if Sakusa laughs at his jokes, and is willing to put his knees where they can be infected by the germs on top of Atsumu, Sakusa is openly showing him that he is willing to be vulnerable to him. And that Sakusa _wants_ him. And there is nothing more that Atsumu wants than to feel needed. 

The rest of their day goes as Sakusa predicted. Atsumu was a little more embarrassed, and didn’t try anything funny. While on the other hand, Sakusa offered him high fives, and his hand purposefully fell to rest on Atsumu’s behind at every group huddle. He stares at Atsumu every now and again, because Atsumu knows that he is looking. Of course he hates to admit it but he’s not just looking at him to mess with him. He could watch Atsumu play volleyball forever. 

Atsumu still attempts to analyze what Sakusa is doing. Every touch and every stare does not go ignored by Atsumu. He simply can’t ignore it. He craves that touch and that warmth. It’s not long before Atsumu starts to really realize that Sakusa must know exactly that, and he is definitely messing with him. He feels like he’s throwing away his pride, he should definitely be doing it back, make Sakusa blush in front of everyone and completely sway the momentum back on his side. 

He really should. Like really should. But he can’t. He’s getting affection. From Sakusa. And even if it’s to mess with him, or make him play his game. Truly even if that’s the case, Atsumu knows that there must be some honesty behind those actions. Even if Sakusa still feels a little grossed out after each high five, he can still muster to do so anyways. He is still willing to slide his hand down Atsumu’s sweaty shirt—which he actually wore the other day and didn’t wash but he won’t tell Sakusa that because then Sakusa would definitely never do that again—in the first place, which isn’t really something that Sakusa could do to anybody else without a glove. 

And he also realizes that all of this is happening in their own little world. Sure, those that know Sakusa found a little strange that he was offering high fives. But everything else was sly and discreet and affected nobody but Atsumu. 

So he’s letting himself drown in it. And he’s also letting himself get stirred up. Because Sakusa has spent all day touching Atsumu’s butt during matches, but Atsumu doesn’t think it has to stop there. 

“You know what I find really unusual, Sakusa?” Komori asks as the two walk down the street, making their way back to the hotel. 

“What?”

“You. And whatever is going on with you and Atsumu.” Sakusa kicks a rock down the street and sighs. 

“Yeah I know.” He really has no retort. It’s simply unlike him. To get involved with another person like he is. 

“Ah, what did they do to my best friend?” Komori says jokingly, nudging Sakusa. 

“He’s been corrupted by the charming devil, Miya Atsumu. Possessed, absolutely love-struck.” Comes from a voice behind the pair. And when they look over their shoulders, they see Atsumu himself, sporting his stupid smug look. 

“Wow, and you sneak up on people and get involved in their conversations, you just get shittier!” Sakusa adds in an exaggerated voice. He does mean it, just not in a mean way. Clearly regardless of how Atsumu behaves, it doesn’t really change how Sakusa feels. 

Atsumu throws his arms around Sakusa’s neck asking, ”Well Sakusa, whaddya say we go get some dinner or something tonight?” Which he asks way too loud, forcing nearly the entire group of top volleyball players around them to turn their eyes to all see Sakusa’s newly blushing face, with a smiling Atsumu clinging on him. 

In front of him, Hoshiumi breaks from his conversation with Kageyama—who looks a little embarrassed himself—to send Sakusa a thumbs up, and he can see Komori trying not to laugh from the side of his view. Sakusa nearly chokes on his own spit, sharpening his eyes to his deadliest glare, which looks a little less deadly when his face is so red, and refuses to respond until every single pair of eyes has turned away. 

Atsumu lied, he most definitely could do such a thing. Screw Sakusa giving him another high five, he wants to win. 

Sakusa clears his throat, his heart beating out of such embarrassment he feels like it’s absolutely wrecked his vocal cords. 

“Not while you smell like _that,_ ” he responds, shaking himself out of Atsumu’s grasp. 

“Well what else are showers for? It’s a date then!” Atsumu amplifies his voice once again, Komori can no longer hold his laughter, and he can see all the other players around them flinch, gasp, or start to laugh themselves. Atsumu slides in between the two, gives Sakusa a wave and skips off faster than anyone else back to the hotel with a stupid look on his face, making Sakusa all the more embarrassed. 

Sakusa only pulls his mask up to cover the half of his face that it does, tilting his head down so his hair falls to cover the rest. Komori can hear him mumbling something about murder. 

Atsumu is giddy now, and jittery with excitement. He’s going to go on a date. With Sakusa! Did he expect him to say yes? Well at this point, he did. In the first place, Atsumu is hardly used to rejection. It’s not really something that happens to him, and it’s always him rejecting others. Secondly, give Atsumu even a little stick and he’ll act like it’s a tree. Based on Sakusa’s actions, there’s absolutely no way he is anything other than head-over-heals for Atsumu. According to Atsumu that is. 

When he makes it up to his room, he kind of cringes at how messy it’s already gotten, even though he cleaned it just the night before. It just doesn’t take Atsumu long to make a mess of things. He gets out the vacuum in the room, using it to awkwardly suck up all the crumbs they had left in his bed last night. 

He then makes the bed, cleans up the trash, and puts away the clothes he woke up in. He goes to his suitcase, shuffling his hand around the bottom. 

_I knew it was a good idea to bring a nice outfit, Osamu is just a bitch._

He thinks as he pulls out a planned outfit secured in a bag, to avoid the stink from the rest of his clothes of course. Something in his brain told him it would be a good idea to bring something nice to wear. Even for just a few hours. They still have volleyball the next day, so they can’t stay out too late. But Atsumu hopes it’s more like the clothes only stay on for a couple hours because they decide to come back early, then head to his room, some things happen, and the clothes come off type of thing. Well, he can dream. 

He checks the clock, seeing that it reads 4:57, and opens his phone to text Sakusa to meet him at 6:30. He receives an ‘ok’ in response and takes the clothes out of the bag and heads into the shower. 

The heat of the water reminds him of the heat he had on skin wherever Sakusa had touched. Every single time that hand pressed on his back it’s like he got goosebumps everywhere, but it was just heat. Maybe most of the heat came from his face. He’s lucky that his face naturally gets red when he’s working hard, nobody could tell how bad he was blushing after Sakusa smiled at him once. The memory makes his own smile appear. A genuine smile at that, not one of his stupid smirks. 

Sakusa probably has one of the most awkward smiles that Atsumu has seen. It doesn’t fit his face. Maybe it’s the cheer, or how he is generally unaccustomed to seeing so much of his gums. But even if it’s a little awkward and mostly forced when he’s in public, it’s still absolutely gorgeous. Because Sakusa is gorgeous. 

Atsumu is more determined to become Sakusa’s boyfriend simply because he wants to see where all that body comes from. Which one of his parents gave him the moles? His strange ass wrists? The jawline? All that damn leg? The boy is huge. And as far as Atsumu knows, he’s still growing. God he hopes he’s still growing. If he can secure the Sakusa bag, there’s nothing he wants more than a giant, muscular boyfriend. 

On the other hand, he’s also a little scared to find out why Sakusa is highly unsociable, a germaphobe, and truthfully, somewhat unlikeable. Well, the in-laws are always a little strange right? Regardless of the personality, gorgeous is gorgeous. And that’s coming from Atsumu himself, you must _really_ disregard the personality when it comes to Atsumu. 

And he’s glad that Sakusa has done just that. Sakusa on the other hand, is not as glad that he has done that. 

_I could say yes to any girl in the future that confessed to me, we could meet each other normally and have a normal relationship. I could do the same with a different guy. Who is normal. Wouldn’t that make more sense for someone like me?_

Is what Sakusa is thinking as he lathers his hair with conditioner. He thinks about this a lot when it comes to Atsumu. Sakusa believes he doesn’t like the spotlight. He doesn’t like being overly social. He likes things that are orderly, and he wants things to be his way. He imagines what a future would look like with Atsumu. Loud, annoying, more loud, and even more annoying. 

Atsumu would want to go to parties, and sure he could go, but Sakusa knows that if he didn’t go too, Atsumu would whine. And whine, and whine, and whine. But he wonders if even then, at that point in their lives when they would’ve made it that far together, if he would even have the power to say no to Atsumu and his stupid begging face. 

Every time Sakusa would say, ‘Clean the dishes’, ‘Make the bed’, or ‘Can you vacuum the living room?’, he knows Atsumu would gasp in realization, turn his head and go ‘I forgot!’. He knows it would be just like that every time. But then again, Atsumu likes to give surprises, and Sakusa can see the days when he would come home to a sparkling clean house and a smiling Atsumu would jump on him from behind and go ‘Ya like it don’t ya?’. And after that he would probably forget about every time Atsumu left hairs in the shower. Then he realizes, he probably wouldn’t trust the way Atsumu cleans dishes in the first place, and he’d honestly prefer to do it himself. 

When he thinks about it like this, he realizes that he’s not meant to be with someone who is just like him. Being with someone like himself would lead to the same boring mornings, the same quiet house, and he can’t imagine how any of that would even lead them to be in love in the first place. But being with someone completely opposite, would in fact have an opposite response. 

Every day is a new day, a new plan full of new surprises. Opposites are opposites right, maybe that new day offers a lot of fighting, and probably mood swings. It would mean invasions of alone time and the occasional breached boundary. Maybe it doesn’t apply to everyone, but for at least someone like Sakusa, opposites attract. 

He looks at even his best friend Komori. Maybe he’s not as much of an asshole as Atsumu, and probably doesn’t have half of the energy. But he’s a different type of opposite. He’s kind, affectionate, and reliable. Extremely outgoing, and he and Sakusa have a natural bond to one another. All of which just further proves his point about himself. 

But as he turns off the shower, wraps a towel around his waist, and wipes away the fog on the mirror, he looks at himself, and imagines Atsumu standing right next to him. These two opposites in their glorious beauty. He thinks again on what it would be like, to stand next to each other like this for the rest of their lives. 

They’d probably fight a lot, but just because they’re different, and by nature of humans and words, they just fight to fight. But it’d never get personal, and it’s almost like they almost ripped each other’s heads off with love, because he can’t imagine ever not forgiving Atsumu, and vice versa. Because he can imagine Atsumu, like a little sibling, just wanting to push buttons to push buttons, get a rise out of someone and see what they do. And Sakusa’s patience being little to none would have him annoyed every time, but that’s simply how it would be. 

He chuckles to himself, stuff like that would probably always lead up to some heated sex. 

_Gross._

But he has a lingering smile on his face, and a soft tint in his cheeks. Because as he imagines Atsumu standing next to him here, and tomorrow, and for how ever many years there are to come, he realizes that there is truly no better compliment to himself than Miya Atsumu. 

_I guess this is really what it feels like to be a teenager who really has it bad._

He hears Komori singing outside the bathroom door, and is brought out of his trance. He nearly gags realizing he was imagining having a future with Atsumu. Imagining them living together, being in love and all that. He cannot believe he was doing such a thing as vile as that, but he is forced to believe the way his heart beats while the lingering thoughts hang over his head. 

But Atsumu is almost thinking the same things himself. He’s just in shock that he’s about to go in a date that he’s probably waited for too long to go on. While Sakusa’s imagination is his serious contemplation, Atsumu is just the type to constantly be day dreaming about the person he likes, imagining their futures and thinking about them enough to make his heart warm and put a smile on his face. 

Right at this moment he’s shifted away from his day dreaming that he was doing in the shower, and is handling his nervousness about his date. He decided to dry his hair in a few that has it in a more pushed up style rather than one large bang that hangs way too far over his eyes like someone from 2007. Even if he can’t win Sakusa over completely, he simply wants to look good enough to get some action. 

Once he’s all dressed and ready, he watches some TV before he heads down to the hotel lobby where they decided to meet. His heart beats louder and louder as time passes. 

It seems to eventually be beating a mile minute as he leaves his room and heads down to the lobby. He’s down there a few minutes early, feeling like it might impress Sakusa or something. He sits himself down in the waiting area, and not even a few more minutes have passed when he sees the elevator doors open to reveal Sakusa. 

Just like Atsumu, Sakusa is a little dressed up. But Atsumu realizes Sakusa is probably just more generally out together on a daily basis. Though he notices that Sakusa’s hair is a little done up. A little bit more wavy than usual and little but more precision with its setting. Something about that really makes his heart pang. Sakusa also gives him a head nod greeting, showing off his jawline and quiet nature which for some reason instead, makes his dick pang. 

Sakusa doesn’t know which Atsumu he prefers. Sweaty and athletic, sometimes shirtless, muscular Atsumu is quite the treat. But Atsumu, unsurprisingly, cleans up really nice with the way he’s dressed up and his hair seems to have taken more effort. Though Sakusa will definitely say that Atsumu’s ass looks way better in these fitted pants than his baggy gym shorts. 

His steps stop once he reaches Atsumu, the realization setting in that he’s really about to go on an actual romantic date with the person that he regrettably likes. 

Atsumu takes another step forward, nervously brushing invisible dust off of his jacket. He clears his throat, looking at Sakusa with a slight blush and says, 

“Ready?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again :). Another update from moi. I hope people are enjoying this, so let me know what you think! How to go about this chapter took a lot of thinking for me, which left me not writing anything for a few days and then today just sitting and writing this out in three hours. A lot of the events here just came off of the top of my head, so if it’s underwhelming then oh well I suppose. Furthermore, continue to enjoy pls and ignore all mistakes. until next time :)

The two are five steps out of the hotel, each with a warm flush on their cheeks, staring at the colorful sunset that truly lights up the streets of Tokyo they are on, and they can’t believe they’re actually having the most cliche date in existence. 

“Where are you taking me, Miya?” They’ve set a slow place next to each other, taking in the setting of the city. 

“Well I only have enough money,” he adds a little emphasis on the words, which Sakusa notices and rolls his eyes, “to go to a cheap noodle place or something, but if yo-“

Sakusa cuts him off, “You’re the one who asked me on the date, you’re the one who gets to pay for it.” 

Atsumu shuts his mouth while nodding, finishing with a small, “ramen it is, then.”

Atsumu takes a long peak at Sakusa next to him. For once, he’s not wearing a mask, which is rare for Sakusa. It means that Atsumu can see the very faint, yet still there, blush right under Sakusa’s dark eyes. Atsumu works up the confidence to break the short, yet much too long, silence between them. 

“Well, if I’m paying, I must be the man of the relationship then?” 

“What relationship?” Sakusa teases back. 

Atsumu chuckles, “Touché.”

Their arms lightly brush together as they walk down the street. Atsumu has the urge to grab Sakusa’s hand, because they truly are on an actual romantic date. And he finds it so gross, that he just wants to walk and peruse with Sakusa’s hand in his. But he almost reaches for his hand, and then retracts. There’s still day light, and there’s probably still too many people walking around as well outside in the city. 

It was one thing to receive the stares from a bunch of people that they know, and have at some point possibly seen the two sneak off somewhere in the past. Among that, being two of the top players in the country, they’ve got a lot of respect and idolization, even from other top players in the camp. 

But to other people around them out there, they just look like two regular high school age boys, and Atsumu can imagine that Sakusa would actually kill him if he did something to accumulates he stares of the entire public around them. 

They’ve reached a store block, complete with many different restaurants and a garden seating area in the middle. He peaks at Sakusa once again, and finds his eyes fixated on one of the restaurants. When he asks if they should eat there, Sakusa gives him a little smile and nods, something so simple yet makes Atsumu feel full of warmth. 

When they make their way into the restaurant, Sakusa lets Atsumu go to get them a table and all of that while he waits behind. Doing things is not his forte. Sakusa could tell that he was being stared at for quite a while as they walked, yet as much as he wanted to snap and tell Atsumu to keep his dirty eyes somewhere else, he gets the sense that he’s not just being stared at. But that Atsumu is calmly looking for signs, because he wants Sakusa to have fun and he’s nervous himself, but he also feels like he’s being admired, and something about that as well makes his stomach queasy with an uncomfortable yet satisfying feeling. 

They’re seated at a table towards the back, and are left alone after the waiter takes their orders. It’s a small restaurant, with only a few other tables of people around them. Sakusa probably enjoys that, Atsumu thinks. Less people around. It makes things more awkward between them though. Because they’re around other people, in public. And the people around them aren’t their friends or peers, and there’s nobody else to make laugh when they tease each other, and there’s no TV to fill in the silence, it’s just them and the quiet music in the restaurant and the murmurs and laughs of other patrons around them. 

And now that it’s just them, Atsumu feels all of his words caught in his throat. Not only is Sakusa just staring at him and has been staring at him for what feels like way too long and is making him quite flustered, but it’s vulnerable between them again. It really is just them, and they’re here together simply for the purpose of finding ways to make the other person want to be with them, and want to look at them, and spend time with each other in what’s arguably, such a strange way. 

They’re not here getting food just because they’re friends, or because they had nothing else to do. They’re here because they like each other, and according to the universal laws of dating and romance, asking to go out on dates is a hurdle that must be jumped. 

Yet still, he can’t find a single thing to talk about. Should they talk about volleyball? Maybe he should ask Sakusa about his family or his friends, or maybe they could talk about music. He shakes his head out of his thoughts. He wants to think of something, anything really. But in his head, he can only hear the echo of his racing heartbeat. 

Sakusa is still staring at him, leaving him unable to look anywhere in the direction ahead of him. So when he peaks again, and Sakusa’s stare continues to hold, he swallows down the rest of the moisture in his mouth and looks back down. His hands are slightly sweaty, and he repeatedly tries to wipe them on his pants, but nerves often show little mercy. His eyes rise from his bouncing leg to Sakusa’s hands across the table, completely still with a fixed posture, and no apparent overly productive sweat glands or anxious twitching. 

“Atsumu,” he blinks up to Sakusa’s face, his heart rate rising again. 

_He looks mad. No, not mad. Bored, yeah he looks bored. Which is honestly worse. Shit, he’s probably wishing he didn’t say yes. Why did I even ask in the first place?_

He swallows once again, “Yeah?”

“What are you doing?” Sakusa’s brows furrow a bit, Atsumu can’t tell for why that’s happening, but it’s certainly at least a little bit intimidating. Atsumu’s hand goes up and falls on the back of his head, his fingers starting to slide through his hair. 

“Nothing. What about you?” Is the automatic and simultaneously quite the most ridiculous response during this time. 

Sakusa shakes his head a bit, his lips falling into a subtle smirk with his hands coming up and giving a slight shrug, and he takes a second to respond. 

“Waiting for you to stop being so twitchy, I guess.” 

_Makes sense._

Atsumu nervously chuckles, mumbling an apology. Sakusa stacks his arms parallel on the edge of the table, slightly leaning forward with his brows turning up as he looks at Atsumu again. 

“Why are you so nervous?”

Atsumu takes a breath in, still unable to meet Sakusa’s eyes. His mouth opens to say something, but no words come out, and instead his tongue just runs back an forth on the inside of his cheeks. 

“Come on, Atsumu. This isn’t any different from normal, right? We’re just hanging out. It’s not a big deal.”

Atsumu sighs, feeling a little embarrassed that their first date has turned out so horribly awkward given that they’ve already known each other and been around each other and have done plenty of embarrassing things around each other. 

“You’re right, I don’t know what I’m thinking. But we are just like all alone here, and it’s just lik-,”

“Listen, Atsumu,” Sakusa leans back again in his chair, and brings his arms to their natural position of being folded across his chest, “I don’t know what teen movie you have in your stupid head right now, so I don’t know why you’re trying to impress me or something,” Sakusa’s hands rise and gesture through his figure, “I’m here, aren’t I? I think that says enough.”

Atsumu nods and resettles himself in his chair, realizing how uncomfortably stuck he was. 

“Plus, we’re basically always alone when we are together. You repel swarms of our peers, especially because nobody wants to see your googly eyes directed at me.”

Atsumu jokingly gasps, placing a hand on his chest. “Well at least I’m not the one agreeing to go out on dates with me,” he retorts with his smug look. 

Sakusa’s face scrunches, saying, “lucky you then!”

Sakusa’s short confrontation seems to have successfully broken the ice. Shortly, their dinners arrive and Atsumu finds out that Sakusa actually quite enjoys noodles, among many other things. It seemed like it would be awkward at first, but naturally they did end up talking about their families and friends as well as school and sorts like such. 

Atsumu goes to pay for their dinner, and Sakusa decides to wait outside on a bench. The sun has finally set, and the slight breeze pushes his hair around. Dinner with Atsumu left a disgustingly warm feeling in his stomach, and not from the food. He almost wanted to coo at Atsumu’s fidgeting at the beginning of their dinner, because he was acting so nervous and unlike himself. But of course, Atsumu can bring himself back up whenever needed and it wasn’t long before he was back to throwing all kinds of attempts to embarrass Sakusa and push his buttons. 

“Should we continue?” Sakusa hears from behind. 

He stands and joins Atsumu, and they turn to walk to a nearby park. They walk close in silence for a minute, Atsumu once again feeling the creeping urge to hold Sakusa’s hand. His eyes search around to see the lack of people as opposed to earlier in the night. He chews his bottom lip and thinks, 

_No regrets, right?_

“Can I,” he starts, taking another breath, “hold your....hand?” He feels his face heat up like never before, and is so grateful that it’s past eight o’clock. Sakusa gives him a slight side eye, not accusatory, yet also not giving a response. 

Atsumu braces for a painful rejection, but remembers what he supplied himself with before he left. He reaches into the inner pocket of his jacket, pulling out a hand sanitizer and throughly coating his hands. 

The action makes Sakusa laugh, and not just a slight chuckle, but he actually forms his awkward smile and he even has a small wrinkle in the corners of his eyes. He reaches out his hand face up, and Atsumu only stares at it, like it’s an expensive piece in a museum and he’s a knucklehead first grader who has already gotten yelled at for touching paintings. 

“Um....” Sakusa hums, shaking his hand a little bit, expecting Atsumu to have done something with it. Atsumu shakes his head a little bit, and gladly takes Sakusa’s hand and interlaces their fingers. He’s just hoping you can’t feel other people’s heartbeats from their hands. 

Sakusa notes that Atsumu’s hands are a little clammy, so definitely not his favorite, but he can’t blame Atsumu for being so nervous. After all, he himself actually wanted to pose the question, but that is probably a 100/10 on the embarrassment scale. 

They simply walk on the paths hand in hand throughout the park, and continuing their conversation from the beginning of the night. Atsumu finishes sharing a story from a few weeks previous where he pulled a prank on Osamu and ended up getting slapped in return. 

To which Sakusa responded with a head shake and said, “Dipshit, if you did that to me I’d really beat your ass.”

“What makes you think I wouldn’t enjoy that?” Atsumu responds through a smirk. 

“You’re so gross, I can’t stand you,” he says, rolling his eyes and painting a look of disgust on his face. 

“Is that so?” 

“Definitely.” Yet Sakusa’s grip on his hand tightens, and he doesn’t try to hide his rosy cheeks. 

Atsumu slowly starts to swing their hands back and forth, which makes Sakusa look angry, but he doesn’t protest. 

“Why do you always call me Dipshit, Sakusa?”

“It’s _very_ fitting.” Atsumu gives a chuckle through a sharp head tilt. 

“Well, I guess I should find something to call you then.” Sakusa rolls his eyes, and sighs. Waiting to hear whatever atrocity that Atsumu comes up with. 

“Can I call you,” he stretches out the ‘you’, rubbing his chin to think of a good nickname to call him. 

“How about ‘Kiyoomi’?”

“That’s just my first name, and no.” Atsumu pouts, and rubs his thumb on the back of Sakusa’s hand, which of course is an intentional action that has succeeded in Atsumu’s goal of making Sakusa be visibly embarrassed. 

“How does ‘Omi-Omi’ sound?”

“Terrible.” 

Atsumu puffs air out between his lips, making the ‘pbbvptptptp’ sound. 

“You’re really picky, you know that?” 

Sakusa smirks, “yep. Get used to it.” It’s supposed to be a jab, but all Atsumu takes from that is that Sakusa implied that they will be around each other more often as Atsumu must learn to ignore and adapt to one of Sakusa’s personable behaviors. Which makes him smile of course. 

“Just ‘Omi’?”

“No.”

“‘Oomi’?”

“No,” he says with slightly more frustration. Coming up with names for Sakusa is hard. Atsumu is a little upset with himself that it’s so easy to come up with a name like ‘Shitface’ or ‘Dipshit’ or anything revolving around the word shit or implicance of poop. 

Although Sakusa thinks a nickname for him would be unnecessary, it seems to be something important to Atsumu, so as long as it isn’t ridiculous he doesn’t particularly care. 

“Then how about,” he pauses again, squinting his eyes and pursing his lips. He gasps in a breath of air, his eyes widening and finger pointing up in the air, saying,

“‘Daddy’!”

Sakusa’s face contorts and he releases Atsumu’s hand and pushes him away. 

“ _No!_ ,” he practically yells, “Jesus Christ, what is wrong with you?” 

The second Sakusa pushed him away he broke into a fit of laughter, nearly tumbling over and clutching his gut. He can’t get over the face Sakusa made, and the way his face turned into the reddest tomato he’s ever seen. It’s good information to know that implying Sakusa has a daddy kink is a shortcut to extreme anger and embarrassment. 

While Atsumu continues laughing and choking on his own spit, Sakusa stands bewildered with his hands covering his face, the familiar ‘Why him? Why him?’ repeating itself over and over again. 

Atsumu eventually stands up, his legs a bit weak with joy. He sees Sakusa still standing there, with his hands covering his face. This way, he can look at Sakusa without getting stared back at. It’s incredibly cliche, but where they’re standing on this path, next to trees and flower beds, the moonlight is perfectly falling into the top of Sakusa’s head, accentuating his impossibly dark and wavy hair. 

The light cuts perfectly on his jawline and the broadness of his shoulders, and it’s times like these that Atsumu remembers that, even if he slouches and curls into himself most of the time, Sakusa is a big man. Sakusa is taller than him, even if slightly, and he is just absolutely strikingly beautiful. From his hair, to his face, waist, thighs, long legs, and muscles, absolutely all of it. He doesn’t, and doesn’t know if he can, ever get used to that. 

Atsumu’s stomach is suddenly filled with butterflies, and his heart beat is pounding them around to fly around faster and faster, and his brain is preparing for some serious word vomit. 

He takes slow steps forward to stand in front of Sakusa, and at this point he feels like he’s having an out of body experience, his heart is beating unimaginably fast, his mouth his so dry but his lips are moist. His eyes blink slowly, and his brain turns to auto pilot. His mouth opens slowly, and all parts of his brain—logical, emotional, and anti-dumbass—are trying to tell it stop, but it doesn’t. 

_Here comes the vomit,_

“How about I call you my boyfriend, then?” 

Atsumu’s own breath stops, his brain back in control but taking no action and turning to complete silence to prevent any further damage. His mouth shuts and he gulps so loudly he feels like the whole world can hear it. He can feel every single pump of blood from his heart, and it’s like the only place it’s going is to face. He can feel heat everywhere. Swarming his face, and his neck, and he can even feel the beating in his toes. 

Atsumu saw the way Sakusa’s had taken a sharp breath upon hearing what was said, and with the way his whole body flinched you as well, Atsumu is afraid he might’ve killed him. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi, Cause of Death: Too Much Embarrassment from Regrettable Hook-Up Partner

He can see it now, and so he closes his eyes to erase the image, and that way he can pretend he’s sleeping and this is all a dream because he probably just ruined his own life. 

Sakusa peaks through his fingers, finding a frozen Atsumu with his eyes clinched shut, trying not to make a move or a sound. Sakusa smiles behind his hands, thinking, 

_So it just slipped out like that, huh._

And chuckling to himself. He would be able to tell if Atsumu was trying to further his misery, and beat his red face into the ground. But in reality, it simply just slipped. Like it’s been hanging on his tongue all night long, or for however long, and a little lapse in attention forced it to come out. And of course, Atsumu must have it _bad_ for something like that to simply slip, when his words are always normally full of intention and direction. 

Yet this question, was completely accidental. A later plan for a later date, yet pushed through out of Atsumu’s control. He can see Atsumu is still waiting, and his adam’s apple   
shifts as he hard gulps. 

Sakusa clears his throat, causing Atsumu to flinch and slowly lift his eyelids up. 

“Wow, that was almost as smooth as your brain,” is the first thing he says, wanting to test Atsumu’s patience. 

Atsumu grunts, his right hand flying to cover his eyes. 

“So is that the best nickname that you can come up with?” Atsumu’s peaks through, his eyes lighting up with hope, realizing that he has not yet been met with straight rejection. He slowly nods, his face still being heavily supplied with blood. 

Sakusa’s eyes peak at the ground, and back to Atsumu, where the moonlight is falling over his slightly shaking hands and he can see his rosy cheeks clearly. Now it’s Sakusa’s turn to fill up to the brim with butterflies. These two, once again forced into being disgusting vulnerable at the hands of Atsumu. 

“Well then,” Atsumu takes a breath in, preparing for the worst, “I guess I can settle for that.”

Sakusa’s eyes pull away from Atsumu, and he rips his head so his hair falls to cover his face. Though through his hair, he sees that face one again. Where Atsumu’s eyes are wide, and his mouth hangs open, completely dumbfounded by what Sakusa said. 

Atsumu’s hand comes up and pushes the fallen hair up and behind Sakusa’s ear. Sakusa avoids his eyes, but all he can do is stare at Sakusa’s moonlit face, and bask in the head shares between them. 

His mouth falls a bit, and stutters in its motion, prompting Sakusa’s eyes to flick down in his direction. His hand is just resting on Sakusa’s face, still a bit clammy, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Once again, it’s like his words go on auto pilot, yet this time, it feels a lot less like word vomit and it’s more intentional. Still high on the embarrassment scale though. 

He blinks once, ignores the butterflies that choke up the words in his throat, and asks, 

“Can I kiss you?”

To which Sakusa looks into his eyes, and his hands unconsciously rise to rest on Atsumu’s waist. And slowly, and extremely naturally, their eyes close and their lips come forward to meet in not their first, yet most certainly not their last, kiss. 

Their lips slowly part, but stay only millimeters away, feeling their heavy breaths on one another, eyes still closed and both batches of butterflies seemingly gone. Atsumu’s eyes peak open ever so slightly, and only catch the way Sakusa’s long eye lashes fall onto his cheeks, and can only feel the warmth of his hands on his waist. And in the warmth of Sakusa’s touch, just as usual, Atsumu falls to it again. The desperation to be close and to be held much too strong. 

And so this time, much needier, Atsumu chases Sakusa’s lips again, which is gladly received. His grip tightens on Atsumu’s waist, and Atsumu’s hand travels behind his head. 

It’s something sweet, and something slow, something different. Because every time they kissed before, there was much different intention. They knew each other little, and they liked each other less. And Atsumu realizes that whatever he was getting before, is absolutely nothing that he’s getting now. Whatever he did to make Sakusa as passionate as he feels now, he will thank himself endlessly for. 

His head is empty, and he’s lost in the warmth. He gets goosebumps each time Sakusa’s thumbs shift around delicately around his stomach. And when he feels Sakusa’s tongue discreetly prod his top lip, he pulls back as the shock of excitement is sent down his body. 

Their eyes meet, and he doesn’t know what he looks like but he doesn’t care, because he has the view of Sakusa’s burning cheeks, his reddened lips, and for once he can see _want_ behind Sakusa’s currently hooded eyelids. And there’s that moment of connection, right as Sakusa’s hands slide off his waist, that words are not needed, and they both turn to quickly head back to the hotel. 

They join hands again, keeping them laced until they reach the hotel doors. Entering the lobby, they see a few of their friends hanging out in the waiting area, yet neither stop to say hello or give a wave, and continue their fast pace into the elevator. 

Atsumu pulls his room key out of his wallet, opening the door and turning on the lights to reveal a once again clean room. Sakusa gives him a side eye, saying,

“Cleaning up once again, Atsumu? Were you predicting I’d come back here with you?” Atsumu can see the rise of confidence in Sakusa, he’s got a raised eyebrow and the corners of his mouth are shifting up. 

“Gotta be prepared for anything right?” Sakusa playfully rolls his eyes, of course Atsumu would say something like that. He can’t say he doesn’t like it though. 

Atsumu notices an unfamiliar bag on the table in front of the foot of the bed. As they walk forward, Sakusa sees a note addressed to him taped to the side of the bed. Atsumu plops back on the foot of the bed while Sakusa reads what it says;

‘Sakusa, I grabbed for you some clothes for tomorrow as well as your toothbrush. I asked a roomkeeper to put this in here for you :) 

-Komori :p’

“Well what is it?” Atsumu asks, his toes fidgeting up and down Sakusa’s calf. 

“It’s an overnight bag made by Komori,” he says with slight annoyance.

“Wow, your friend is a real MVP,” he says laughing. 

“More like a nightmare.” Sakusa can picture the evil snickering of Komori putting this together. Of course he would do something like this. 

Atsumu’s hands grab at his waist, flipping him over and pulling him down to land over Atsumu on the bed. Atsumu’s hands go up to wrap around Sakusa’s neck, and Sakusa smiles, and with thoughts of appreciation for how beautiful each other look, their eyes slowly fall closed once again, as Sakusa bends down to put his lips on Atsumu’s. 

Once again, another thing they’ve done before, but completely different, and slow, and new. Sakusa mutters a quick ‘You’re beautiful’ onto Atsumu’s lips as his hands go to grab on Atsumu’s waist, to which Atsumu smiles into the kiss and says,

“So you really do have it bad for me, don’t you, Omi-Omi?”

“I thought I told you not to call me that.”

Atsumu smiles, “But you’ll let me call you it anyways.”

“Yeah, I will.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy kind of a filler chapter I guess? Idk it’s a bit shorter I think and I can’t really tell if it’s good or not because I wrote at least the last 10 paragraphs with my eyes half open but I tried lol. Anyways, please continue to enjoy and lmk what you think :) I’ll make sure to update a bit sooner for the next chapter and make it a little linger and better. until next time.

Sakusa spits the final remnants of his tooth brushing down the sink, rinsing his mouth out with the shitty hotel water. But as long as Atsumu’s germs are gone, he doesn’t really care. 

He washes his hands for good measure, and heads out of the bathroom finding a half asleep Atsumu scrolling through his phone. 

“Incase you forgot, we still have one more day of volleyball tomorrow,” Sakusa remarks, tossing an extra pillow on the bed to the side, but making sure to hit Atsumu’s face on the way there. 

Atsumu groans, stretching his arms over his head, and through his stretched out vocal cords he says, “I think I’m too tired for that. Too sore, I’ve had enough volleyball.”

Sakusa mumbles something about Atsumu being annoying and walks over to the front of the room to turn off the lights while Atsumu turns on his alarm and plugs in their phones. Just the light of the TV remains from the table in front of the bed, illuminating their faces and sheets. 

Atsumu cozies himself in right in the middle of the bed, already half asleep as he lowers under the covers. Sakusa smiles to himself,

_We went too far I see. Being a teenager does have its downfalls._

Sakusa snakes himself under the covers, slowly pushing Atsumu one way or another. 

“Omi...” Atsumu says through a tired breath, “stop pushing.” His tired voice trails off, barely able to get any words out. 

“Well maybe you should help me out, dipshit,” he says as he gives Atsumu a quick pinch, hoping to jolt him alert for at least a few seconds.

“Hey!” He shouts, brows furrowing in anger. But he moved, and it wasn’t that big of a deal so he plops his head right back down. 

Sakusa lays down completely, turning to face Atsumu. His hand travels to Atsumu’s face, pushing the mussed hair off to the side, and his head leans in to give him a kiss on the forehead. 

_So pretty._

Atsumu’s lethargic state just brings a hand to brush past Sakusa’s fingers that rest upon his face, and the pitiful sight finally settles a wave of fatigue upon Sakusa. 

So lastly, he finishes with, “you better keep your space tonight, Miya.”

To which is responded with a, “yeah, yeah, goodnight.”

He turns over to face his back to Atsumu, his eyes slowly falling, and him thinking,

_...or you don’t have to._

But he finds it to be true that he really doesn’t even have to say it, because when his eyes open at the sound of the alarm, there’s a smelly monkey that’s seemingly wrapped itself between whatever limbs that Sakusa seems to have. He’s practically turned sideways with Atsumu curled up between his arms and legs and grabbing Sakusa’s arms from behind him. Something simply quite bizarre. 

The heat in the room makes for an uncomfortable sticking feeling, pressing Sakusa’s need to get the devil off of him. So he pushes himself up, stretching his back and his arms, and finally sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands resting behind him. 

“No,” Atsumu drones out, slipping between consciousness, “sleep with me, Sakusa.”

“I already did sleep with you.” He feels Atsumu grabbing at his wrists, pulling him back down to the mattress, and using one of his hands to manually close Sakusa’s eyes. 

“No I mean the other sleeping, silly.”

“Well Atsumu,” he plucks one of the hands off of him and sets it aside, “I think we hit a lot of the different meanings when people say ‘sleep together’ so, I don’t think I need anymore.”

He officially stands up, taking all of the bedsheets with him, prompting a tragic wail from Atsumu. It brings a smile to his face. 

Sakusa turns around saying, “Well if you would just get u—,” but his brain stops when his eyes settle on Atsumu. He stands there frozen, leaving Atsumu in confusion. 

Atsumu waves his hand a bit, “what? What’s wrong?”

“Why,” Sakusa takes a second, “why aren’t you wearing any pants?”

Atsumu looks down quickly, he could’ve sworn he still had his boxers on, and he does, so what is Sakusa’s issue?

“I literally have my underwear on, what do you mean?”

“Yes I can see that, but why aren’t you wearing pants? Or shorts? Or anything but just your underwear?” Sakusa still stands in his position in a fixed pose, almost like he’s taking a defensive position. 

“I don’t really wea-,”

“You wore pants yesterday,” Sakusa points out. 

Atsumu shrugs his arms up into the air, still confused and at a lack of words. “Well I didn’t really have that much time to change! And it’s kind of awkward to just like, strip, you know?”

Sakusa just rolls his eyes, placing his hands on his hips. 

“I only wear my underwear if I’m even wearing anything at all!”

Sakusa scoffs, “You’re kidding,” he sends a strict glare Atsumu’s way, making him gulp and reconsider giving him an honest answer, “right?” 

_Scary._

Atsumu swallows, and shakes his head. Sakusa closes his mouth and eyes, shutting them tight. He visibly shivers, forcing out an “Oh,” pause, “my god.” Before quickly grabbing his clothes and shutting himself in the bathroom. 

Atsumu just clicks his tongue which was previously stalled in his mouth, ready to say something, but he really had no idea what. He can’t tell if Sakusa’s actually mad or just messing with him. 

Yet all Sakusa can think is,

 _He sleeps naked. Naked. I said yes to dating someone who sleeps naked. With no clothes on. Buttcheeks to sheets._

He shivers again at the thought. Sleeping naked has always been a no-no for Sakusa. So much contamination, no matter how much someone washes themselves. He knows that maybe he could trust himself, but Atsumu? No chance in hell will he ever go into Atsumu’s bed until all of the poop particles and ugly dick stains have been melted away with bleach. 

There are reasons we wear underwear, and not simply just pants. For the hygiene. The _hygiene_. 

His mind drifts off again into the imaginative ideas in which the two live together. The more time they spend together now, the more all of that seems like an ultimate challenge. He can’t even imagine right now how Osamu feels having to live with Atsumu. God, even being mistaken for the man all of the time. 

“I’ll make sure to wear something next time!” He hears Atsumu yell from outside the bathroom door. He shuts off the faucet and waits for Atsumu to continue, “I promise.”

“Sounds good to me then,” Sakusa responds, unlocking the door. Atsumu hears the noise and slowly walks in, taking a seat on the floor. 

Atsumu stares at Sakusa in the mirror from his position on the floor, and admires the care he puts into his face. I mean the genetics alone have done so much, but his face is absolute porcelain, and Sakusa treats it like such. 

“Just so you know,” Sakusa starts while grabbing his bottle of moisturizer, “it’s not like I was actually mad at you or anything. I just need to remind you that you’re disgusting, and I’m not. I can’t handle disgusting.”

Atsumu laughs, and stands up to walk to Sakusa, embracing him from behind. 

“No, I know. I mean how could you stay mad at me and my pretty face?”

“You’d be surprised,” Sakusa chuckles. “I’d be pretty mad if your pretty face got any closer to me before you brushed your teeth.”

Atsumu releases Sakusa from his hold putting his hands in surrender and exiting the bathroom to grab his toothbrush from his suitcase. He returns a minute later and takes over the sink. Putting some toothbrush on his toothpaste he says, 

“You know you’re pretty high maintenance, Omi-Omi.”

He looks at Atsumu, “You think you can keep up?”

Atsumu looks back, “I don’t have you, you like me too much.”

Sakusa scoffs and rolls his eyes, “Says the guy who’s probably gonna start cleaning and vacuuming his room when he gets home tomorrow.”

“You coming over tomorrow then?” 

“No. But if you don’t start getting rid of all the mites and mold now, I probably never will.”

Atsumu chuckles, no comebacks left. It’s heartwarming, though. Well his heart simply feels warm at least. It may have not been very nice to be called disgusting and told that he’s got infestations in his room, but that is just simply how Sakusa flirts. He hopes. 

No, that’s definitely how he flirts,

He thinks as he feels like he can see the same warmth radiating off of Sakusa.

“Ok, I’m gonna change,” Sakusa says. Though Atsumu doesn’t move, and just turns to look at the show. 

Sakusa crosses his arms, and tilts his head down to give Atsumu The Glare. 

“So get out. Now.” Atsumu still doesn’t move, trying to push the buttons of his short tempered boyfriend. But the same short tempered boyfriend could also overpower him by a landslide, so when Sakusa takes a step forward Atsumu bursts out and shuts the door behind him. When Sakusa stops slouching and then takes any move towards you, or even takes the time to look at you, be very careful. 

After finally managing to properly get ready after some more bickering, the two head down to the breakfast hall together where they find Komori at a table with a group of others. Atsumu breaks off to hangout with the other setters at their designated table, leaving Sakusa to be alone with his friends. 

“Hey, Komori,” he says walking over. 

Komori smiles and pats the seat next to him like Sakusa wasn’t already going to sit there in the first place. 

“How’d your date go?”

Sakusa sighs, taking a long look at the ominous cafeteria food that seem to not have been vibing with him that well over the course of the week. His mind flashes through their dinner. Which overall went well, omitting the start, and they actually had a better opportunity to talk with one another. And then after that, it was almost like a blur. And then he remembers when Atsumu asked him to be his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. On the first date? What was he thinking?

 _Am I stupid?_

His face heats up remembering his stupid smooth talk and how clammy his hand was. Atsumu talks big for the real dork that he is. 

Komori is still awaiting a response, yet noting the strange appearance of Sakusa’s face and waving his hand in front of his eyes. 

“You doing okay in there, bud?” He asks, gesturing to his head. 

Sakusa nods, deciding to respond with a simple, “I guess we’re,” pause, “dating now.” His mouth closes to form a line, just nodding up and down. Komori once again looks like he’s holding back a swarm of laughter. But his friend has good restraint, and has not desire to rub salt into the wound. 

“So it was good then?” 

Sakusa shrugs, afraid to give too much away. It’s wnough to handle the emotional affairs with Atsumu himself, let alone another person. Though Komori understands this, and knows that Sakusa will say whatever he will say when he wants to say it. 

“How was the care package then?” Komori says through a chuckle. 

Sakusa rolls scoffs light heartedly, finding it hard to repel the slight smile as he says, “Surprisingly useful.”

Sakusa picks at his food for the rest of the breakfast time. The butterflies in his stomach make him already feel like he’s gonna vomit his guts out. He can’t shake the feeling. Well, any of the feelings. Because there are many.

There’s still that small inkling of hesitation that he feels, that opening up like this and allowing himself to be so unlike the typical Sakusa around Atsumu is happening much too fast, and maybe shouldn’t be happening at all. He could deny all of Atsumu’s actions and words. He wouldn’t have to let himself smile, and if he really put himself in the mood there’s probably a good chance that there’s nothing Atsumu could do to make the blood flow to his cheeks like he does. But there’s the much stronger feelings overpowering those off track thoughts. The reality that he actually has this _fondness_ for Atsumu.

If it was anyone else that he found mildly attractive and was ok being around, he could easily treat them like they hold no importance in his life, and not offer them even a slice of what Atsumu is getting ahold of. He could do that and it’d be easy. But that feeling, he wants Atsumu to stay. It’s not a fling like he’s had in the past, where someone is looking to get something that Sakusa refuses to offer, and he doesn’t even pass a glance when they leave. 

He knows it, Atsumu is secure and strong, but he lets himself be vulnerable in open ways to those that he’s reaching for, and there’s a hurt that’s waiting for Atsumu when things aren’t right. If Sakusa denied him that vulnerability, they’d be nothing to one another. It’s just the way they mesh. 

With Komori, he’s someone who meshes different. For whatever reason, even as younger children, he made the choice to stick around the quiet and reserved Sakusa even if he got less in return. It just worked that way. And it worked for him to wait for however long it was needed to get Sakusa to open up in his own ways. 

But that’s not how it works with Atsumu. Maybe it’s because Komori is just a friend when Atsumu is a partner. But Sakusa knows that in no world could he and Atsumu be friends. They’re the perfect example of opposites attracting and are full of chemistry. They aren’t made for friendship, they’re made to be together in exactly the way they are now, and Sakusa _hates_ feeling like he’s being swayed and pulled in directions that he didn’t plan for, or that he’s forced to offer something he never has like it’s out of his control, but he accepts that it simply is the way that it is. 

He thinks, at least for a while, he’ll continue to wrestle with himself over the feeling that he shouldn’t be needing to open himself up like this, especially over some guy—that if they hadn’t met like they did he would most definitely despise—that he’s together with in high school. But the force that’s pulling him, is overall much too strong. He doesn’t know _why_. Why it’s Atsumu, or why he even manages to feel such a way in the first place. 

A part of him wishes he has answers, or if other people felt this way too about the people they’re with. But that’s simply too much work, and nobodies input is going to change his reality. 

_Overall, I’m just glad he isn’t ugly,_

is a passing thought from Sakusa’s brain. He also wishes that maybe it could’ve been somebody with a better personality, or was more inclined to smell nice every once in a while. But it’s not what he got, and he can’t do anything to change that. 

Their last day of the training camp comes and goes, and when he’s packing up his things in his hotel room he realizes what a strange week it has been. 

_I come out here as a potential candidate to be a future Olympian, or play for japan as a youth representative, but I spent the majority of this camp living through a teenage romance sit com. I fucking hate everything. All of it. What the fuck._

He’s glad, truly glad, that none of this had any affect on volleyball, the most pivotal thing in his life. But at the same time, the only thing that connects him and Atsumu and brought them together in the first place. 

“You all packed up, Sakusa?” Komori asks, checking under his bed for misplaced socks. 

“I think. The only things I have out is everything I need for tonight since we don’t leave till tomorrow morning.” He checks his things once again, but trusts that everything he’s worn is inside the trash bag he brought with him to keep the dirty clothes in. He can’t have dirty clothes touching his clean clothes in his suitcase. Especially not dirty clothes that probably have Atsumu’s drool and other body fluids on them. And all of the dirty clothes swarming together is far, far too much. He will not open the bag until he is ready to throw it all in the washer, so if something gets left behind then so be it. Even the thought has his face stalled in a distasteful contortion. 

A knock at the door brings him out of his trance, and Komori walks over to open it. And appearing in front of the frame is none other than an Atsumu sporting his casual smirk. 

He walks in without saying anything, seating himself on Sakusa’s bed. Komori doesn’t seem to care, and goes back to packing things away inside of his bag. Sakusa does the same, and Atsumu falls onto his back and opens up his phone. 

A few minutes pass, and Sakusa finalizes his packed suitcase—minus his bag of toiletries, phone charger, and clothes for tomorrow—and takes a spot next to Atsumu on the bed. 

Atsumu wastes no time, and pulls Sakusa down to cuddle with him. Sakusa, uncomfortable with the fact that Komori is in the room and he doesn’t have verification that Atsumu has showered, very quickly shuts down the attempt exclaiming, “Get off, loser.” 

“I’m not on you!” Atsumu yells back, “We are facing each other.”

Sakusa scoffs and shoves Atsumu in the chest. Yet Atsumu catches Sakusa’s arm, holding him hostage. Atsumu smirks, slowly starting to pull Sakusa in, Sakusa’s eyes go wide with panic, Atsumu is launching an attack. He struggles to get his arm free, trying to push Atsumu with his other arm and legs like a car who hates his owner. 

But Atsumu laughs and continuously says, “I got you! I got you!” While simultaneously bracing Sakusa’s force and inching him closer. 

_Goddamnit he’s strong,_

Sakusa thinks, his legs becoming crumpled between him and Atsumu. And with one final pull, Atsumu flips Sakusa around, landing him in a perfect spooning position. 

“Containment successful,” Atsumu speaks into the back of Sakusa’s head. To which Sakusa only sighs, and his eyes plead to Komori for help. Komori only shrugs and says, “not my problem.”

“Though seeing this, you two together as well as Sakusa not being absolutely repulsed, is something almost,” he tilts his head, tongue searching to find the right words, “sickening, I guess?”

Atsumu responds, “Makes sense. Don’t worry Komori, we will get out of your hair here-,”

“We?” Sakusa interrupts. 

“Yeah, let’s go hangout in my room.” 

Sakusa flips around in Atsumu’s hold to face him. 

“What makes you think I wanna hangout with you?” Sakusa gives him a dangerous glare, but Atsumu squeezes him harder. 

“Oh come on, we are about to go home tomorrow and who knows when we will see each other next.”

“I think it’d be nice to start our long period of not seeing each other now.” Sakusa once again tries to bring his hands up to push at Atsumu’s chest, but only playfully, he admits to himself that he kind of enjoys this hug. 

“You don’t mean that, Omi-Omi.”

 _Omi-Omi?_

Komori thinks to himself. 

Sakusa doesn’t respond. He won’t admit that either. He didn’t really realize it but they don’t exactly live that close to one another, and didn’t really consider that to some extent they’ll be doing some form of long distance, and in reality, he’s quite fond of their physical company, in the many ways that it comes in. 

Atsumu takes the silence as confirmation asking, “Let’s go then?” 

Sakusa still says nothing, but gets out of Atsumu’s loosened hold and packs up all of his items in the hotel room. Atsumu chuckles to himself, 

_Too easy._

Sakusa mentions to Komori that he’ll meet him the next day at the coffee shop near the bus station thirty minutes before their planned bus ride home, to which Komori smiles and nods. As they leave the room Atsumu says “Bye, Komori! We are going to go do dirty things now!” Which prompts a smack on the shoulder from Sakusa and an annoyed scoff. 

When they reach Atsumu’s bed, Sakusa sets up all of the pillows like a couch, and sets himself in. Then, he gestures for Atsumu to come forward, and Atsumu glady climbs in between Sakusa’s legs. Atsumu sighs as he leans back in to Sakusa’s chest, and Sakusa’s arms fall around him from either side. 

_Looks like cuddling in front of his friends is not the move, but if it leads to this then maybe I should do it anyways._

Atsumu grabs through the remote to sift through the TV channels, the quiet noise of the air unit filling the space between them. He settles on a simple movie, something for ambiance. He checks the clock, it’s only a bit after ten, but exhaustion from their long week of work has begun to set in. He notices the same with Sakusa, the hand that was petting through his hair moving progressively slower. 

Atsumu pulls out his phone and enters Snapchat, seeing that a lot of the other volleyball players at the camp are hanging out in a conference room in the hotel, probably saying their goodbyes and chatting around. 

“Should we go join them?” Atsumu asks, but only out of what feels like common curtesy. Normally, he would definitely go. After all, he is the life of the the party. But sitting here, being embraced and literally getting _petted_ by Sakusa is like a gift from the gods. He wouldn’t trade it for anything. Well maybe somethings. But for the sake of his deep emotional thoughts, the answer is nothing. 

“No. Why would I do something like that?” 

“Just making sure.” Sakusa runs his fingers through Atsumu’s hair a few more times, with every few strokes he can feel Atsumu slowly sinking further into him, sleepiness heavy on his tired mind. 

Not many words are exchanged, the supposed ambiance of the playing movie actually turning into something that they’re paying attention to. Just them, relaxing in each other’s company. Savoring their warmth and neither wanting to ruin their serene connection with annoying jabs or pushing each other’s buttons. 

Atsumu yawns, turning over to lay face down on Sakusa’s stomach and wrapping his arms behind Sakusa’s back. They’ve slid quite a bit down, though they don’t really care, they’re comfortable. 

It’s quite domestic. These types of nights, this type of quite and chaste affection. This is something that Sakusa thinks he’ll never have enough of. All of their nights after long games, too tired to talk or do anything important, but just make the choice to lay next to one another and use 5% of their brain power. 

Atsumu yawns again, “I’m getting tired, Omi.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Sakusa laughs, “I am too. You’re like a big warm dog. It’s putting me to sleep.”

Atsumu’s eyes fall closed, but he’s awake, his words falling through his smooshed mouth that’s pushed up against Sakusa’s chest. 

“Here I was inviting you over hoping to get pounded or something, but here I am falling asleep.” His hands slowly fiddle under the back of Sakusa’s shirt, just tracing small prints on his skin. 

“You’re gross, Atsumu,” Sakusa says with a smile, pushing the hair away out of Atsumu’s forehead. 

“Yeah, I am. Here I am, being petted like a dog, and absolutely loving it. Your hands are magic, Omi-Omi.” Atsumu hums in satisfaction as Sakusa’s fingers brush over his scalp another time. 

“That’s not the first time I’ve heard you say that.” And they both quietly laugh, their actions and thoughts both lethargic and sweet. 

“Let’s sleep, Atsumu.” Atsumu pushes himself up off of Sakusa, letting him get up to turn off the TV and lights and plug in his phone after setting an alarm. 

His eyes are still closed, but he can hear the soft patter of Sakusa’s gentle feet as he approaches the bed. The domesticity of them currently is putting an unimaginable about of butterflies everywhere throughout Atsumu’s body. He feels full, with affection and adoration. His head and skin tingling with Sakusa’s lingering touch, all of that need that he has bubbling off of his skin, begging. 

It’s almost like Sakusa knows it’s there too, and can feel it, because he knows Sakusa and what he’s normally like. Before they knew each other, Atsumu wondered how he would ever manage to approach Sakusa, and honestly got a little lucky with how he managed it the first time. Talking to him after a while of observing was so nerve-wracking and he couldn’t believe that it went well, and he even wondered for a time if it was all just a dream. But he’s always reminded that it isn’t. Because even if Sakusa is a prickly sea urchin, and pushes him around, and sneers at his jokes, he always responds to the way Atsumu feels.

He embraces him and makes him feel warm, and even after he pushes his buttons, he’s ready to come fix it all up. He figured it would be much harder to get Sakusa to offer him a piece of anything. He doesn’t know but what force, but somehow he managed to latch on to Sakusa’s hidden heart. Though it was all probably by chance. He smiles as he thinks about the fact that if they had met probably any other way, they’d probably despise each other with shocking volumes. But he would never ever trade a different world for what they have right now. 

Sakusa climbs into bed, immediately pulling Atsumu into his grasp. Atsumu once again snakes his hands up Sakusa’s shirt, and this time he can feel the goosebumps rise on Sakusa’s skin, and takes pride in the fact that he can have any affect on Sakusa at all. 

They still seem to struggle to find any words as their brains become increasingly trodden with fatigue. Though for probably the last thing he can conjure out for the night, Atsumu says, “Omi-Oml?”

Sakusa hums, prompting Atsumu to continue. 

“Can I have a goodnight kiss?”

Sakusa smiles, saying, “Sure thing, dipshit.” 

Atsumu internally coons at the ‘endearing nickname’. He feels Sakusa’s breath get closer on his skin, and then the soft push of Sakusa’s lips against his. Atsumu returns it with the last of his energy, the tracing of his fingers still running over Sakusa’s back. 

“Goodnight, Atsumu.”

“Goodnight.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, this fic is getting quite bad, but hey that means there is room for it to get better, ahahaaa..... maybe. Regardless, I don’t know how much longer I will keep this going but I’ll figure it out. Also, sorry for a later update, being close to minneapolis and what’s going on right now, I’ve been involved with protesting and handling everything going on in America right now. Remember, if you have time to read this then you have time to donate—If you can—and sign the petitions online. Black lives matter, so fight for black lives and do not be a bystander during this time. Even if you aren’t from the US, police brutality and racial injustice exists everywhere, and no one is excused from it. be the change you want to see. as always, please ignore typos, I’m too tired to proof read, and lmk if you’re enjoying :)

All of the players attending the camp are waiting in the lobby, most certainly overwhelming the actual guests at the hotel with all their height and many smells leaking from their luggage. Advisors of the camp are checking them all out properly and making sure kids are getting on the appropriate busses to head back home, well at least the first years. They’d hope the older kids can handle themselves a bit better, but you never know. 

Sakusa and Komori are supposed to be leaving for the bus station, well, three minutes ago. But Atsumu earlier insisted on waving at the same time even though his bus was later. Yet there he is, talking away with people and being completely unaccountable. Sakusa’s been patiently—more like silent but deadly—standing a few feet behind Atsumu and sending a deep glare, hoping that maybe it’s powerful vibrations will put some wrinkles in Atsumu’s brain. 

Though clearly it’s not working, the only people noticing Sakusa’s presence are the people talking to Atsumu, the first years in the bunch growing increasingly nervous as Sakusa inches forward. 

“Dipshit,” Atsumu’s shoulders jump, now realizing that he’s gotten carried away simply by the time of Sakusa’s voice. 

“Let’s go,” He finishes angrily. 

Atsumu apologizes to the people he’s talking to, but in reality they’re more sorry for him. Even if they don’t share conversation with him regularly, everyone can feel Sakusa’s aura of intimidation. He’s straight forward, and he hates when people aren’t ready, and when they aren’t doing what they’re supposed to be. 

Atsumu catches up to Sakusa and Komori, who have quickly made their way to the door to make up for the lost time, and mutters a regrettable apology. Komori waves it off and says there’s enough time anyways, but Sakusa only offers him the usual eye roll and grunt. 

“If we are late to get on this bus, you’re so dead.”

“Listen, I’m sorry, for real. I know we were tight on time this morni-,”

“Because _somebody_ ,” Sakusa’s eye’s quick snap to Atsumu, “set the wrong alarm time, don’t forget that.”

“No I know, but the bus station is only another five minute walk, I know there will be enough time.” 

“You’re annoying. Lateness, now that’s a real flaw. Being late wasn’t even intentional here. You simply just failed.”

“No, you’re being overly picky. It was only a few minutes.”

Komori zones out their bickering. 

_Are we all sure these two should really be together like this?_

The thought passes through his brain, making mental notes that he will never—never ever—be willing to third wheel them. He could really handle either of them separately and have a good time, but them together is too much. Too loud, too annoying. But then again, they get all extremely annoyed with each other and a few minutes later they’re perfectly fine. Talking about something regular. 

Komori doesn’t even know when the bickering turned into regular conversation or even how, but he’s glad it’s over. They’re only down the street from the station, and just as mentioned, there is certainly enough time to make the bus, and Sakusa as usual is doing his own thing and expecting those around him to follow up. But that’s fine with Komori, whatever way the wind blows is what he goes by. That might not be the case for Atsumu, but that’s his own luck to push with Sakusa. 

Last night, that feeling he had just laying into Sakusa, was definitely something he’s been looking for. Something just so comfortable, and maybe a bunch of other feelings he can’t put names to. But he feels like a middle schooler right now, walking his boyfriend of 2 days to the bus stop.

They arrive at the station, and Komori offers to take Sakusa’s bags to find them a good spot so he and Atsumu can have a moment together. 

“Don’t say something cheesy. Or gross. Please.” Sakusa steps forward to Atsumu, a little smile given allowance to peak through now that they’re basically—minus the fact that they’re in public—alone. 

“I won’t. There’s no reason. Nationals is in like what? Two weeks or something?”

Sakusa nods. 

“Perfect then, we can watch each other’s games.”

Sakusa scoffs, “I don’t need to see your annoying face when I’m trying to play volleyball.”

Atsumu smirks, sending Sakusa his smolder, “too distracting, Omi-Omi?”

Sakusa stares at him blankly, and it means no, he really would just be annoying in the stands, but Atsumu will take no answer as a yes.

Though Sakusa does then initiate a short and sweet hug, which is probably already beyond what he is willing to do in public. He walks away, waving at Atsumu once more with his blank face before stepping into the bus. 

He finds his seat next to Komori, maybe a bit pleased to finally be Atsumu-less. Yeah he likes him and all, but Atsumu is nothing short of a leech. In many ways. But mainly on your energy. 

“And the forbidden lovers, doomed to separation,” Komori giggles, “it’s a tragedy.”

Sakusa shakes his head and crosses his arms, slouching deeply into his seat. 

“Don’t make me hate you.”

“You can’t hate me, I’m your cousin,” Komori repeatedly pokes him, “it doesn’t matter how much I annoy you. You still have to see me for the rest of your life.”

“So? That doesn’t mean I can’t hate you,” He scoffs out, slapping away Komori’s hand. 

Komodo shrugs, “Sure, but you’ll only be making your own life harder.”

Sakusa sighs and closes his eyes, an easy way to pretend that he’s alone and that he isn’t obligated to do anything he doesn’t want to. And, when he closes his eyes, Komori generally makes the decision to leave him alone. 

His mind independently drifts to Atsumu. 

_Well damn, looks like I’ll never be able to get any peace and quiet._

Sakusa’s body still feels imprinted with Atsumu’s warmth, his weight still completely dumped onto his chest like it was last night. Sakusa chuckles to himself, Atsumu being the big warm baby that just likes to be held and hugged. 

They’ve never really texted prior. They haven’t had a reason to. Sakusa doesn’t even remembered when they first exchanged numbers or why. But over the course of the week, they went from being people who sort of get along and then secretly hookup when no one is watching, to literal boyfriends. Which Sakusa still is questioning himself on. 

He hasn’t misunderstood himself, he likes Atsumu. Since their last interactions with each other before this camp, those feelings grew quite a lot. Normally upon a realization that he may be going somewhere volleyball related that might contain an Atsumu, he had that small little part of his brain that knew to find him at some point. Maybe he decided to stand up a little straighter, try to look a bit more appealing. Maybe he was a little extra horny the entire duration. 

It was sheer luck, but they had just been in situations around each other which involved actual interaction. No time to sneak off, nor just being forced to stand near each other. But actual, real talking. And maybe it was those moments where Sakusa started building up a real perception of Atsumu instead of just seeing him as a hot-stupid-foolish-cute-asshole-jerk-sexy-piece-of-annoying-and-cocky-shit. 

And in that happening, planted a seed. Which grew with more talking, and having more fun. And even from the start, from way back when, Sakusa never really minded Atsumu’s teasing. So maybe it was always supposed to be this way. 

But the last time, well that was something. He wondered if something had happened to Atsumu back in his regular life. He didn’t cry, he didn’t play bad, and he didn’t bother to look upset. But his eyes alone just looked emotional, and it was almost all day when they were around each other that Atsumu was too many steps too close, or was instigating far too many shoulder touches. But none of it had been out of attempt to annoy him. He knows when Atsumu is trying to pick a fight, he’s always got that look on his face when he’s doing that. 

But this closeness was subtle, maybe not even conscious, and Atsumu’s body alone was looking for closeness or comfort. But his off behavior, probably which only Sakusa would notice due to the ways that it showed, stirred up something of a type of worry in Sakusa’s gut. And the fact that a part of his heart willingly put together a beat of concern for Atsumu said enough to him, no matter how or why it happened. 

And even when they were together later, Atsumu had that neediness to him, like a magnet naturally being forcefully pulled towards things around it. And after that, Atsumu just wanted to talk. And so he did, he talked and talked, and then in the moment Sakusa silently prayed for Atsumu to just leave him alone and complain to someone else. But reflecting on that night, that must be how he feels that Atsumu is somewhat of a needy person. 

He just wants someone to listen to him every once and a while. And by listen that means really just listen without saying anything for an extensive period of time. But it makes sense, because regardless of what he says during a day to mess around or make people laugh, he’s as human as anyone else. He has rough days he has opinions, and although it may be surprising, he also has thoughts. 

And every once and a while, he wants someone to just be close to him. Maybe unconsciously testing them, because when he’s having a rough time part of him looks for the verification that he isn’t really just an annoying gross scumbag that everyone else would prefer not to be around. 

Though for Sakusa, or maybe it could’ve been any fling of Atsumu’s, to be the recipient of his times of need is just some luck. After that night Sakusa wondered if Atsumu considered them to be friends. Yet he never texted, a slight relief, but at the same time Sakusa felt like he was left hanging. 

But regardless, there Atsumu was at their next place together showing up in his room at random. Simply because he wanted someone to hang out with him. Though considering how the rest of the week went down that probably wasn’t completely honest. 

And back to where his thoughts were that started this train of thought, he’s sat there staring at a nearly empty message chain between him and Atsumu. 

_Do I have to initiate conversations? Or can I leave that up to him? I don’t really want to text him, but if he texts me I don’t really have an issue with that. Will he get mad if I take too long to respond? No, he’s the type to leave people on read for weeks. But since it’s me, what if he gets sad when I don’t text him back?_

Komori peeks at Sakusa’s phone, seeing the slight pout on his face and his glare at the empty message box. Sakusa Shakes his head and puts his phone away instead, returning to his quiet position with his eyes closed. Komori thinks he looks like he’s sleeping, but he never actually is. 

Atsumu too, is staring at their empty message chain from where he sits on a bench at the bus station. 

_Would he get annoyed if I texted him right after we just saw each other? Well, I suppose the whole point of texting him when I have nothing to talk about would be to annoy him. But maybe he’d get mad and be unresponsive to me when I actually want to talk to him. I wonder if he likes to call instead._

On almost on cue, Atsumu’s phone starts ringing. Though it’s not the Sakusa he hoped it would be, but his most hated contact, Osamu. He always calls. He never ever texts first. Or at all. He just randomly calls people like a crazy man, and expects them to answer like it’s just normal or something. Yet regardless, Atsumu does pick up the phone. 

Before he even says anything, Osamu speaks first, “are you home yet??”

“I’m literally still sitting at the bus stop, I don’t leave for another ten minutes.” He checks the broken clock on the wall next to him,

_Well, I think it’s ten minutes from now._

“Whatever. Well what’s this I hear about you and Sakusa being a _thing_ now?”  
He can’t see him, but Atsumu knows that he’s looking at him like he’s stupid through the phone. 

“Why are you even surprised? You totally knew that I liked this guy! I asked him on a date the other night, and then things escalated!” Atsumu’s voice always takes on a whiny drawl when he takes to Osamu. It doesn’t matter I they’re twins, clearly they’ve filled the roles of older and younger siblings. 

“Why are you always causing messes? You went to the,” he says these next few words slower, with emphasis, “Japan Youth Training Camp. To play volleyball. Why is it that it’s always messes when it comes to you and going volleyball related places?”

Atsumu throws his hands up in exasperation, the gesture feeding into his tone, “Messes? What are you talking about, ‘Samu? I’m just having fun, am I not allowed to do that anymore?”

“It was a mess last year before and the nationals opening ceremony when an OFFICIAL reporter came to interview some people, but mostly you, from our team an-,”

Atsumu’s hand falls over his eyes, and a sigh slips between his lips, “you’re really never gonna let this go, are you?”

Osamu continues, yet louder this time, “and you were nowhere to be found! She waited for ten minutes while we went to find you! But guess where you were?”

“I already know what happened, I literally lived this, you can sto-,”

“Do you remember where you were?”

Atsumu breathes in deep, letting out a long groan to drown out the noise of Osamu’s talking. Yet Osamu does not fret, continuing, 

“We couldn’t find you, but someone else did! When one of the reporters went into the nearby single use men’s bathroom—which was unlocked for some horrible reason—for a paper towel, to finally find _you_!”

Atsumu takes another breath in, groaning out the word ‘Stop’ repeatedly as the previous embarrassment comes rushing back to him. 

“But not just you! Also Sakusa Kiyoomi, doing god knows what with the likes of you,” Osamu finishes, the disappointment of that past experience flooding back in like it happened yesterday. The pure embarrassment that came from the shock on that poor reporters face. He really just wanted a paper towel, but whatever he saw, must’ve been karma for something big. Because that man _stumbled_. Hard. 

The way the door flew completely open in almost slow motion to reveal them to the people around. Probably the most incriminating thing that Atsumu has ever done. And boy was he lucky that none of the coaches were around at that time, and that it was just their team over in that area of the arena. Truly, it was pure luck that at that time there was really nobody around aside from a handful of them members—the rest actually looking for Atsumu—and those reporters. Oh, and Sakusa of course. 

Atsumu cringes at the walk of shame he did back over to his teammates after the reporters swiftly left after what felt like an hour standoff, nobody daring to move or say a word. 

“You always bring that up. It was like, a year ago. What do you expect me to do?”

“Hmm,” Osamu fake contemplates, Atsumu is quickly losing patience for his snarky attitude, “maybe he more of a respectable person?”

“Well hey,” Atsumu shrugs, “you can’t fix horny.”

Osamu scoffs, “You could try to have more self control maybe. In general, that is.”

Atsumu doesn’t respond, picking at his nails and waiting for Osamu to say something of actual interest. 

“That poor guy,” Osamu mumbles, “I bet you made it so he couldn’t even reject you.”

Atsumu recalls his bastardish smooth talking. Yet no, Sakusa is Sakusa. He can charm the hearts and wants of many, but maybe not Sakusa. At least not so easily. 

“No, if he wanted to say no he would’ve. And he would’ve beat my ass too, like damn.”

“Well you would’ve deserved it, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu laughs. 

“You’re not wrong there,” he jokes back. 

Osamu finishes up their conversation, declaring that too much of his time has been tainted. As Atsumu slips his phone into his pocket, the bus arrives at his stop, and he finds a lonely seat for himself near the front. 

When he arrives home, the familiar must of his room is suddenly unsettling. It only takes a week away from the mess to realize the stench pot that he’s living in. Though Osamu is no better, and he feels like the smells coming from their separate rooms is going to end up rotting their house away. 

He breaks out some trash bags and a vacuum, remembering Sakusa’s previous words. 

_He isn’t lying when he says he won’t come near my house if my room is dirty._

Osamu joins him in his room moments later, either coming to possibly help or just sit on his bed and distract him. But of course, Osamu settles for the latter, so Atsumu gives him the stink eye as he crosses Atsumu’s clothes filled floor to the bed. 

“What are you cleaning for?” Osamu asks, grabbing a volleyball off of Atsumu’s floor to set to himself as he lay on the bed. 

“Because I want to,” he shrugs. 

Osamu clicks his tongue, “yeah right. You’re just trying to impress someone. Well, him, I should say.”

Atsumu flicks a stray rubber band at Osamu, “you know you keep bashing me and my romantic endeavors, but you don’t look like you’re getting any,” looking Osamu up and down and then settling straight into his eyes, he shrugs, “hm, wonder why.”

Osamu gasps, catching the ball out of the air and immediately sending into Atsumu’s head. Atsumu yells in pain, “What the fuck was that for!”

Osamu doesn’t respond, and Atsumu charges at him from the floor, securing Osamu in a choke hold. 

“You don’t like what I said, ‘Samu? Sorry, I didn’t know it would offend loser virgins like you.”

Osamu grunts, elbowing Atsumu in the side, “Loser virgin? I know we look alike, but do not confuse me with yourself. And an attack on my face is an attack on yourself you know!”

Atsumu chuckles, watching Osamu still struggle to get out of his hold. Osamu resorts to biting Atsumu’s arm, the forbidden attack. But he breaks out, repositioning himself on the other side of Atsumu’s bed. 

“Whatever. Get out of my room.”

Osamu rolls his eyes and leaves, Atsumu getting up to slam the door behind him. He wonders if Sakusa would ever fight with his siblings like this, being that it’s not real fighting but sometimes people get that primal rage to just beat their ass. 

Atsumu’s mother is also surprised to when she comes upon the sight of Atsumu tidying up his room. 

_No matter how many times I’ve asked after all these years, and suddenly he’s just doing it. That’s the life of a parent I suppose._

The effort to complete this task proves to be quite the effort. Under the messes of clothes are forgotten blankets, socks, cords, pens, coins, receipts, homework, and loads of trash. From used tissues, empty food wrappers, or old deodorant, it’s all there. He’s already spent well over an hour simply picking things up, organizing them in to piles, or throwing things away while making sure they’re a safe distance away from the face. 

Cleaning, clearly, has never been solitude for Atsumu. He always has something to do, though it’s hardly ever homework, bouncing between people and activities or whatnot. Regardless the matter, he keeps himself and his mind thoroughly occupied to the best of his ability. Yet he’s cleaning anyways, and his brain is given a long window of time to reflect. 

Even if he’s not doing something, his mind often drifts to all things volleyball related, the sport being an integral and fundamental part of his life. And melded into a small part of that is Sakusa, one of his biggest opponents in his high school career overall, and now by some luck, his boyfriend. 

But it’s also some luck that they’re both top players in Japan with a look for a future in professional volleyball. He’s paired himself with someone who knows the dedication it takes to have gotten oneself so far, to be at the top. The stress of being at the top, emotionally and physically. With anyone he’s been with before, mainly a few girls who he goes to school with, struggled to understand Atsumu’s lack of time and focus to anything but what he is most passionate about. They wanted time here, and expected commitment that he couldn’t bring. 

Though being the asshole that he is, he called them clingy, overbearing, and a waste of time. Completely uncalled for, but in his mind the pressure of the attention that he was offered, and accepted but was never really looking for, was too great. But it’s that some luck that he’s made it with a person in the same position that he is, but also in the realm of people to want to spend as little time with Atsumu as needed. 

Atsumu finally ties up his second, and last, trash bag. He takes them outside and sets all of the buried and dirty items to be washed. He enters his room again, completely unrecognizable from its previous state. He flips out his phone, taking a picture of his spec and span room. And to Sakusa he sends the picture with the following message, ‘always accusing me of being dirty when my room always looks like this, so harsh Omi-Omi’ 

Sakusa responds moments later,

S: liar

A: not lying actually :/

S: well I actually have your brother on snap so, maybe check his story :/

Atsumu freezes, quickly opening Snapchat and swiping left into the story section. The preview of his brothers public story appears, with a familiar room and back of head. He clicks on the story to see a video of himself, surrounded by piles of trash and clothes, smelling an old shirt from the floor, his face signaling the need for a washing machine. 

_That rat sold me out!_

“Osamu! You fucking bitch! When did you take this video?” Atsumu yells from inside his room. Laughter ensues from the direction of Osamu’s room, too loud and too proud. 

He groans loud and obnoxiously, signaling his mother telling them to quit it from her place on the couch. His cheeks are red hot from embarrassment, Sakusa easily catching him in the most obvious lie he’s ever told, and the most earnest lie he’s ever tried to tell. 

Atsumu responds back with a short, ‘ahaha.... ya caught me’, and falls back on the bed covering his face with a sigh. A few moments pass and his phone vibrates, revealing Sakusa’s contact at the top. He’s calling him. 

His heart short stops for a second, adrenaline releasing into his blood stream. The surprise call leaves him in a fumbling state that isn’t managing very well to do something as simple as pick his phone up. Though he does, and his clammy hands press the green button to answer the call. 

“H-hey, Sakusa,” he answers nervously. 

“Well at least your rooms clean, right?” Sakusa’s voice is somewhat deeper over the lesser quality of phone calls, and he really doesn’t like to admit that he likes that, but he does. 

Among their casual talking, a part of his brain is thinking about the fact that Sakusa’s another person in his life who just calls people unannounced. Though maybe a surprise call from a special person, unlike Osamu, is maybe not so bad as it could be.


End file.
